La racine du Mal
by Framboisette
Summary: Le combat final fait rage à Poudlard. Le Mal l'emporte et Lord Voldemort savoure sa victoire. Mais l'espoir renaît lorsque Hermione Granger se voit remettre une lettre. Sa mission ? Rien de bien compliqué : éliminer le Mal, définitivement.
1. Prologue

**J'**arrivais à peine à croire ce que je voyais, entendais autour de moi. Des éclats de lumière, un vacarme assourdissant, des cris. Je me tenais quelque part au milieu de la bataille, dans une dangereuse inconscience, tentant de me défendre malgré mon envie de m'écrouler sous le poids du découragement. L'angoisse m'étreignait. A chaque seconde, un sortilège de mort pouvait m'atteindre, et c'en serait fini de moi. Quelle importance, de toute façon ? Harry n'était plus. L'Elu, le Survivant mort, qui donc encore avait un quelque espoir de victoire ? Moi-même je ne pressentais que la défaite. Trop s'étaient effondrés, les effectifs de notre camp tombaient comme de vulgaires mouches. Oui, quelle importance si je mourais à mon tour ? L'incertitude de l'endroit où se trouvait Ron ne faisait que renforcer mon abattement. Peut-être était-il tombé, lui aussi ?

Un éclair vert passa près de moi. Comme si j'avais reçu une gifle, je repris mon courage à deux mains et le forçai à me défendre. Assaillie soudain par un essaim de sortilèges, je plongeai vers la gauche. Aussitôt, je sentis un choc terrible. Avais-je été touchée ? Etait-ce cela, de sentir la mort approcher ? Pourtant j'étais consciente encore, et je réalisai bientôt que je n'avais pas été victime d'un sort. Aussi secoué que moi, Horace Slughorn se releva avec peine. Il me fixait comme si auparavant il ne m'avait jamais vue. Je me disais être en piteux état pour qu'il me regardât ainsi.  
A ma grande surprise, Slughorn m'agrippa par le bras et m'entraîna à travers les combattants, droit vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. J'aurais facilement pu résister - j'étais certaine d'être plus rapide et vive que lui - mais la surprise me rendit docile. Ce ne fut que quand nous arrivâmes dans un couloir désert à l'étage au-dessus, étonnamment calme par rapport à l'agitation qui régnait en bas, que j'arrivai à émettre une protestation :  
- Professeur, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée ici ? Nous devons nous battre !  
- Vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire, miss, fit-il d'une voix grave.  
La pâleur de son visage me frappa soudain. Il paraissait sur le point de défaillir. Intriguée, je renonçai à tourner les talons, en tout cas pour le moment :  
- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas en état de me battre ? Tous luttent, dans la Grande Salle ; nous sommes si peu dans notre camp qu'un seul membre peut faire la différence.  
- Plus personne ne peut faire la différence, répondit Slughorn. Tout est perdu, miss Granger, il faut l'admettre.  
La colère me submergea :  
- Comment osez-vous affirmer une chose pareille ? Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ; allons-nous attendre à l'abri que tous nos compagnons se fassent tuer, sans que l'on ait continué, jusqu'au bout ? Vous me décevez, professeur !

Dans ma détermination cependant perçait le doute, un doute immense ; le professeur Slughorn avait mis en mots ma peur. Il avait raison, au fond, mais je ne pouvais l'admettre aussi facilement que lui. Harry ne l'aurait pas accepté. Son courage devrait être pour nous un exemple... Au lieu de quoi sa perte nous plongeait tous dans le pessimisme. La honte, la terreur d'une inéluctable défaite, l'angoisse de la mort qui fauchait mes proches, me firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Slughorn s'en aperçut, et gêné, se passa une main derrière le crâne, ne sachant que faire devant mon désarroi.  
- Miss, miss, voyons, ne pleurez pas... Il... Nous... J'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
Plongeant la main dans les plis de sa robe froissée, il me tendit un papier.  
- Je vous attirée ici pour vous remettre cette lettre. Je... l'ai trouvée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Sa face pâle se colora l'espace d'une seconde. Je devinai qu'il devait s'y être réfugié ; néanmoins je ne fis aucun commentaire. L'œil vide et humide, je me contentai de le fixer, moitié étonnée et moitié fâchée qu'il me parlât d'une chose aussi absurde en un moment pareil. Une lettre avait-elle le pouvoir de changer les choses ? Bien que j'aimais profondément les livres et les mots, en cet instant, j'en doutais fortement.  
- Prenez-la et enfuyons nous d'ici, me pressa Slughorn, sa main se tendant vers moi, fébrile, attendant que je me saisisse de la missive. Si vous ne voulez pas la prendre, c'est votre choix, fit-il après un temps, voyant que je ne réagissais pas. Mais vous pouvez remercier Dumbledore. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu la force de sortir du bureau, et de penser vous chercher pour nous enfuir. Vous êtes précieuse, miss Granger, et jeune encore ; votre place n'est plus ici.

J'écoutai à peine ces dernières paroles ; un nom avait attiré mon attention :  
- Dumbledore ? Pourquoi donc parlez-vous de Dumbledore ?  
- C'est son écriture sur la lettre.  
Je m'en saisis alors avec brusquerie. Je n'accordai aucune attention au professeur Slughorn qui avait poussé une exclamation de surprise. Sur le dos de la missive étaient tracés deux mots, d'une écriture penchée, délicate :

_Hermione Granger _

Mon esprit embrumé n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Une lettre, sur le bureau de Dumbledore, m'étant destinée ? Comment avait-elle pu se mettre pareillement en évidence, pour que Slughorn pût la voir et me la remettre ? La curiosité prit le pas sur mon désespoir ; je me raccrochais à ce papier entre mes mains comme un naufragé à son radeau. J'entrepris d'en lire le contenu.  
- Miss, voyons, que faites-vous ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de lire les derniers mots d'Albus Dumbledore ! Si seulement il était conscient de ce qui se passait... Si seulement il était là...  
- S'il vous plaît, professeur, fis-je, agacée. Laissez-moi lire. C'est ma seule volonté. Après, nous nous en irons, je vous le promets.  
Je dirigeai mon attention sur la lettre. Un texte rédigé de la même écriture penchée m'apparut :

_Miss Granger,_

Si vous êtes en possession de cette lettre, je le crains, l'espoir est mince. Je comptais sur Harry pour mener à bien sa tâche, mais d'étranges prémonitions, toutes plus néfastes les unes que les autres, me poussèrent à rédiger cette lettre, à votre attention. Si cependant que vous la lisez, la victoire du Bien est proche, alors il est inutile que vous passiez aux lignes suivantes. J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous n'aurez pas à le faire, mais le destin est si aléatoire et joue de si mauvais tours... A vous de juger. 

Je revis la Grande Salle, les éclairs de lumières, les cris et les supplications, les corps à terre. Je repensai à Harry, qui n'avait pas réussi, à Ron, introuvable, à Ginny, Neville, Luna, tous... Mes mains en tremblèrent. Tout en m'efforçant de contrôler mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler à torrents sur mes joues, je poursuivis ma lecture :

_Rendez-vous à l'endroit de la Salle sur Demande ; pensez très fort à moi en y décrivant trois cercles ; une porte apparaîtra. Derrière, une salle, où se trouve une table. Là j'ai posé un flacon de potion écarlate ; elle est le dernier moyen. Boire une moitié vous amènera dans le passé, à l'époque de la jeunesse de Voldemort, alors Tom Jedusor ; la seconde moitié vous servira de billet retour, une fois votre mission accomplie.  
Vous vous demandez, miss, quelle mission je vous confie. Si l'urgence de la situation, l'exige, il n'existe plus qu'une seule solution : éliminer le mal par la racine. C'est la seule façon de voir la paix revenir. Vous songez sans doute que je vous refile "le sale boulot", et sans doute vous avez raison de le penser. Je vous laisse cependant toute liberté, de faire ou non ce que j'aimerais vous voir faire. La décision repose entre vos mains.  
Votre bon sens, votre intelligence, sont pour moi un gage de confiance. De plus, vous possédez un certain atout qui, à mes yeux, n'est nullement négligeable._

Que le courage vous porte, qu'une dernier espoir nourrisse vos forces,

Albus Dumbledore. 

Les phrases prenaient difficilement leur sens, tant l'excitation m'envahissait. _C'est la seule façon de voir la paix revenir. _C'étaient ces paroles, uniquement ces paroles qui me revenaient. Les mots _Flacon, mission, Salle sur Demande_, se bousculaient dans ma tête, et je sentis qu'il fallait agir. Je ne me demandai pas si je n'allais pas commettre là une absurdité, entretenir un espoir inutile ; c'était l'unique chose qu'il me restait. Je relus la lettre en diagonale, comme pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve ; non, la solution se trouvait toujours là, dans ces lignes, devant mes yeux. Slughorn, en face de moi, certainement était en train de s'interroger quant à ma subite agitation. Je posai mon regard sur lui. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une panique extrême, ses rides accentuées, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Visiblement, il ne tenait pas en place, et n'avait qu'un désir : s'enfuir. _Il devra le faire sans moi_, songeai-je.  
- Merci professeur. Merci infiniment.  
- Que... ? Miss Granger !

Il cria encore quelque chose, que je n'entendis pas : je m'étais déjà éloignée de lui, la lettre pliée dans la poche de ma robe. J'accédai rapidement à l'étage de la Salle sur Demande. J'exécutai, comme il se devait, trois cercles, et pensai très fort à Albus Dumbledore. _Merci, professeur, Dumbledore, je vous en prie, que tout soit vrai. _Tout était vrai. Une porte était apparue. La main tremblante, je pénétrai dans la pièce. De nombreuses fenêtres faisaient pénétrer une lumière radieuse dans une salle de petite superficie, chose étrange car, j'en étais persuadée, il devait faire nuit dehors, à présent. Sans me poser de question, je me dirigeai vers le seul mobilier : une table ronde, sur laquelle se dressait, triomphant, un flacon de potion écarlate. Le soleil créait mille scintillements à la surface du verre ; émerveillée, je me saisis du petit récipient, si fragile que j'usai de toutes mes précautions pour ne pas le faire tomber. Ce serait bien la dernière chose qui je souhaitais qu'il m'arrivât ! Prudemment, j'ouvris le flacon. La potion était sans odeur, aucune fumée ne s'en échappait, elle était calme, aussi paisible qu'une mer un jour de beau temps. Je mesurai mentalement le nombre de gorgées que je devrais avaler pour ne pas vider tout le flacon ; je conclus vite : une gorgée suffirait. Je fermai les yeux et bus. Avant de pouvoir déterminer quel goût avait le liquide, toute pensée, toute conscience me quitta.


	2. Là où tout commence

_**Merci pour vos commentaires ! En particulier à lizzs à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement. Voilà, nous entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)**_

**L**e sommeil soulage de la fatigue ; pas toujours, et j'en fis l'expérience. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, lorsque je sentis la vie reprendre emprise sur mes membres et mon esprit, un état cotonneux m'envahissait, alourdissait mes paupières. Je ressentis l'envie irrésistible de les fermer et de m'endormir, longtemps ; cependant un appel au fond de moi-même me l'interdisait. _Non, Hermione_ disait ma conscience, d'une voix forte qui n'admettait pas la contradiction. _Reprends-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de languir. Tu as à faire. Grandement à faire._  
A faire ? Quelle affaire avais-je donc à régler ?

Pareille à l'immense vague qui surprend le tranquille coquillage sur le sable, la conscience des derniers événements m'accabla toute entière. Ce fut comme si je revoyais la frénésie de l'immense bataille, la violence, la hargne de chacun, leur désespoir et leur peur. J'étais assise, je me relevai, comme si quelque insecte m'avait piquée. Je me trouvai debout sur des dalles humides, témoins d'une récente pluie. Mes yeux distinguèrent petit à petit, dans une obscurité relative, une ruelle étroite, légèrement en pente. Je me rendis bientôt compte que l'endroit était sombre en raison de la hauteur des maisons mitoyennes, qui filtrait la lumière du soleil - quoique je notai, en levant le regard, qu'un soir bleu acier tombait. Le lieu me paraissait désagréablement familier, pourtant comment me serais-je rendue dans pareille ruelle ? Celle-ci était déserte ; il ne s'y trouvait que moi, contre le mur d'une habitation, en face d'une bâtisse où une boutique s'étendait au rez-de-chaussée. Avec difficulté, je parvins cependant à en discerner le nom dans la pénombre : _Grenow - Potions, Ingrédients_  
Je frissonnai.  
Ma main chercha dans la poche de ma robe. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque mes doigts entrèrent au contact avec le parchemin. Lentement, je le sortis et le dépliai. _Ce n'était pas un rêve, non tout est réel _pensai-je, mais sans vraiment parvenir à mesurer l'étendue de la chose. Venais-je bien de m'engager dans un voyage temporel ? Ma troisième année à Poudlard me revint, avec le souvenir du Retourneur de temps ; mais l'affaire à régler était tout autre, beaucoup plus grave - et, je le craignais, mille fois plus complexe.

Je paniquai soudain. _La potion ! Où était-elle ? _Je n'avais mémoire de l'avoir prise. Je fouillai dans mes poches, en des gestes frénétiques. Le flacon se dissimulait dans l'autre. Quel soulagement ! J'observai le petit récipient fragile, à présent sans éclat dans le morne soir qui tombait. Je le remis précieusement dans ma poche gauche, me promettant de le mettre en un abri plus sûr dès que j'en trouverais un.

Perdue, je jetai des coups d'œil à droite, à gauche, hésitante. Ma stupidité me frappa en pleine face ; je n'avais rien emmené, ni vêtements, ni argent, ni livres, rien. J'étais livrée à moi-même, tout cela à cause de mon excitation du moment, de l'urgence des circonstances. Dumbledore m'avait choisi pour mon bon sens et mon intelligence ? A la bonne heure ! Je n'en avais pas fait preuve. Et cette intelligence qu'il louait ne comprenait guère pourquoi je me retrouvais dans cette ruelle sombre et inquiétante, humide et dégageant une odeur d'égout. A l'époque de la jeunesse de Jedusor? Je ne voyais rien qui ressemblât un tant soit peu à Poudlard. La forme du château ne m'apparaissait nulle part, rien ne m'indiquait que je me trouvais à son entour.

Dumbledore se serait-il… trompé ? A cette pensée, un nouveau frisson me parcourut. Si son plan était bancal, ma mission l'était également. Abattue, je sentis les larmes menacer ; un grand effort retint leurs flots. Je refusai de me décourager. L'idée que Dumbledore se fût trompé était absurde. Certainement, quelque part dans cette ruelle, se trouvait la clé du problème, la solution de l'énigme. J'essayai de ne pas penser aux nombreux non-dits de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard en ce qui concernait la quête aux Horcruxes, pour ne pas me laisser submerger par un découragement inutile. Je fis fi de ma fatigue et de mon bouillonnement intérieur, et au hasard, empruntai le chemin à ma droite, qui descendait.

Il me semblait n'y avoir personne ; outre dehors, aucune fenêtre ne s'éclairait d'une lueur réconfortante, aucun mouvement ne faisait frémir les tentures. Tout me faisait penser à un village fantôme, si un village pouvait se résumer à une unique venelle.  
J'approchai d'un escalier de trois marches. Arrivée en bas, je perçus quelque bruit, plus loin. Ne sachant si je devais me sentir inquiète ou rassurée, je continuai. La courbe du trottoir se redressa. Je ne voyais devant moi qu'un long couloir qui s'assombrissait davantage à chaque pas. Un vent léger mais néanmoins froid se glissait sous ma robe, sous mes habits, et mordait ma peau.  
_Ce n'est pas grave. Pense à la mission. _  
Une lueur diffuse m'apparut soudain. Elle provenait d'une habitation sur la gauche, à une dizaine de mètres. Je distinguai également quelques silhouettes, en face. Elles parlaient d'une voix grossière, dans une langue qui me sembla étrangère. J'hésitai à approcher, mais rebrousser chemin serait ridicule. Peut-être pourrais-je, dans un anglais basique, leur demander si Poudlard ne se trouvait pas dans les parages ? J'ancrai en moi une assurance forcée, tandis que je m'approchai de la lueur et des silhouettes. Celles-ci se précisèrent. C'étaient en fait trois hommes, vêtus de capes lourdes, de couleur noire ; ils me semblèrent tous pareils, de même taille, pourvus d'un même visage carré, dont les traits à peine visibles dans la faible lumière d'en face m'apparaissaient brouillés, inquiétants. A mon approche, ils interrompirent leur conversation. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'arrêtai. Les trois hommes me regardaient. Le fait que je distinguai mal leur figure rajouta à mon malaise. Continuer ma route me parut risqué ; leurs intentions malhonnêtes étaient évidentes.

_Où donc Dumbledore m'a-t-il envoyée ? _  
Je tournai la tête vers la droite, d'où provenait le lumière diffuse ; c'était une boutique, je le voyais aux vitrines. Sans me soucier de quel type de boutique il s'agissait, sans plus prêter attention aux hommes près de moi, espérant que le magasin soit ouvert, j'enclenchai la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, docile. Je m'engouffrai dans la boutique, et je sentais encore le regard des trois hommes sur moi lorsque je refermai la porte dans un claquement brusque.  
_Sauvée _songeai-je. _Pour l'instant du moins _me dis-je quand je m'aperçus du lieu dans lequel j'avais pénétré.  
Un sentiment de déjà-vu me submergea. Les étagères poussièreuses, les armoires de verre sali, dont le contenu était difficilement visible, l'odeur moisie, l'atmosphère lourde, tout cela m'était familier. Un lustre au plafond éclairait faiblement l'intérieur. Le comptoir en bois, en face, était vide. Derrière se trouvait une porte, fermée. L'endroit était désert.  
Je connaissais cette boutique. Mais… c'était impossible. Je me figeai, me sentant comme prise au piège. Non… Je me tenais au milieu de chez… _Barjow & Beurk _? Le lieu de vente mal famé d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, indignes de confiance, empreints de magie noire. Je me rappelais y avoir pénétré, l'année passée, pour tenter de savoir ce que Malefoy y traficotait. Ma technique s'était révélé malhabile, et les gérants avaient deviné mes intentions.

Il était étrange que je me trouvasse ici, dans ce que je savais maintenant être l'Allée des Embrumes. Puis l'évidence m'apparut : Dumbledore s'était bel et bien trompé avec la potion - un décalage de quelques années seulement, mais qui faisait que je me retrouvais à l'époque où Voldemort travaillait chez _Barjow & Beurk _! Je tentai de me remémorer les paroles de Harry ; Jedusor avait une vingtaine d'années, avait déjà créé un Horcruxe. Par la barbe de Merlin ! La tâche m'apparaissait extrêmement difficile, je ne parvenais presque plus à la définir clairement. Je profitai de ce qu'il n'y ait personne encore dans la boutique pour rassembler mes pensées et me les présenter de manière logique. _Remonter à la racine du Mal. _Empêcher Voldemort de devenir un mage noir sanguinaire. Je l'avais bien compris, mais je n'avais pas réfléchi ; comment Dumbledore voulait-il que je fasse ? Grâce à mon bon sens et mon intelligence ? Ah, et aussi à cet atout que soi-disant je possédais, et qui n'était pas négligeable, que pourtant il n'avait pas jugé utile de me préciser. La mission aurait été plus facile à Poudlard ; un adolescent, si maléfique soit-il, était plus malléable d'un jeune adulte, ayant par ailleurs déjà accompli un acte de magie noire au-delà de toute limite… A quoi avait pensé Dumbledore ? Une foule de réflexions encombra mon esprit, à tout moment la tentation de boire la deuxième moitié de la potion écarlate me prenait ; mais je ne pouvais pas ; une telle lâcheté m'était interdite.  
_Je n'ai rien à perdre _, songeai-je. _Ici ou dans le présent… C'est d'égale mesure. Dans les deux cas, je cours à ma perte ; autant me perdre en essayant d'éliminer Voldemort. _  
Ce fut avec cette résolution que je m'avançai en direction du comptoir, où j'avisai une sorte de sonnette. Emplie d'appréhension, je sonnai. Le bruit résonna lugubrement dans la pièce haute. Je reculai d'un pas, attendis, quoique je ne sus pas exactement quoi attendre. Les secondes me paraissaient s'étirer en heures interminables, qui ne faisaient qu'accroître la tension qui m'habitait. Finalement, la porte derrière le comptoir s'ouvrit ; un homme apparut. Il avait à peu près ma taille, mais il devait être plus grand, car ses épaules semblaient supporter le poids du monde ; ainsi sa nuque ployée le rendait plus petit qu'il n'était, insignifiant même ; on aurait pu le croire très âgé, mais son visage était dépourvu de rides, ses traits malgré tout attestaient d'une certaine jeunesse ; ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, d'un gris foncé, me scrutaient à la manière d'un chat cernant une souris. L'homme resta un long moment immobile, face à moi, tout aussi imperturbable - bien que mon cœur battît avec une force étonnante à l'intérieur de ma poitrine -, le silence pesant nous enveloppait d'un brouillard épais, qu'aucun de nous deux nous ne décidions à disperser. Je me disais que la politesse du vendeur aurait dû l'obliger à me saluer en premier ; je décidai de prendre les devants ; l'ambiance m'était trop désagréable. Après une hésitation, j'élevai la voix, tentant de sourire :  
- Bonsoir… monsieur Barjow ?  
Le nez de l'homme se plissa, il renifla bruyamment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il souffla une mèche de sa chevelure brune - très peu soignée, devrais-je noter -, mais resta silencieux.  
_Aimable_, pensai-je, amère.  
Il finit cependant par me répondre, un instant après :  
- J'suis M. Beurk. Elle veut quoi la d'moiselle ? C'est pas un salon d'thé ici, fillette. T'ferais mieux d'retourner chez tes parents, s'tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive une sale bricole.  
- Excusez-moi, répliquai-je sans me démonter, excusez-moi pour la confusion. Je ne me suis pas du tout trompée de boutique. Et cela m'étonnerait que je sois bienvenue chez mes parents, vu qu'ils désapprouvent hautement ma vocation.

M. Beurk haussa un sourcil, ce qui ne rendit sa figure que plus étrange encore. Le silence commençait à m'agacer, et je pestai contre ceux qui ne savaient pas mener une conversation un tant soit peu normale. Mon interlocuteur prit néanmoins la peine d'enchaîner, quoique avec un certain retard :  
- Vocation ? C'quoi c'truc encore ? Pas d'humeur moi… T'viens quoi faire ici ? L'est pas là Barjow.  
- Vous ferez très bien l'affaire, M. Beurk. Je… je… suis venue ici pour… un emploi.  
- B'soin d'personne.  
- Une seconde ! l'interpellai-je, aussitôt que je sentis qu'il était prêt à s'en retourner. Je… J'ai une recommandation.  
- C'quoi c'truc ? fit-il, plissant son nez une nouvelle fois.  
Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, avec toute la force de l'émotion. Allais-je réellement faire ce à quoi je m'apprêtais ?  
- Quelqu'un m'a recommandé à vous, répétai-je, m'efforçant de contrôler le timbre de ma voix. Ce quelqu'un est… Tom Jedusor.  
- M. Jedusor ? dit M. Beurk, soudainement intéressé.  
Ses yeux exprimèrent moins de méfiance ; mais je ne le tenais pas encore en pleine confiance, je le sentais.  
- Oui et… je croyais qu'il vous avait parlé de moi.  
- Non.  
- Je le vois et… enfin, c'est embêtant. Je cherche un travail…  
- Y a un truc simplet, fit M. Beurk. On va lui d'mander d'suite.  
- Pardon ? A qui ?  
- Ben à vot' ami Jedusor. C'vot' ami non ?  
J'acquiesçai. Ma bouche s'asséchait tandis qu'il me disait d'attendre ici. Il repartit dans la pièce voisine, referma la porte. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'affirmer pareille chose ? Il allait demander à Jedusor - _Voldemort se trouvait près de moi, en ce moment même ! _- et, bien évidemment, celui-ci allait nier mon assertion, me demanderait des explications ; autant partir tout de suite. Ma mission, évidemment… m'obligeait à rester. Non, _je ne pouvais pas_! Celui qui avait causé tant de mal dans le monde d'où je venais, un dangereux sorcier, en face de moi, dans quelques minutes, non, quelques secondes à peine ? Cela était plus que je ne me sentais en mesure de supporter ; ma fatigue ressurgit, terrible, et me donna envie de m'écrouler au sol. Ma volonté avait beau refuser, mon corps désirait le repos, et me contraignait à choisir entre m'effondrer ou m'enfuir ; les deux alternatives me semblaient inacceptables. La décence, finalement, l'emporta ; la porte en face du comptoir s'ouvrait, je ne pouvais bouger sous peine de paraître insensée ou impolie. Tremblante, j'attendis le jugement de mon mensonge.


	3. Aux archives

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre plus tôt n'ayant pas eu Internet pendant quelques jours mais me revoilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est un peu plus court alors pour me faire pardonner, je publierai la suite demain dans l'après-midi :) **

**Merci pour vos reviews et lectures et merci aux followers ! Merci à**** Lycann**** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par message privé. Je suis contente que mon histoire t'intrigue et j'espère que la suite satisfera ta curiosité. Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione a deviné qu'ayant atterri à cet endroit, ça ne pouvait être qu'à l'époque où Jedusor travaillait là-bas, mais évidemment son intuition va se confirmer par la suite... Plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants, promis ;) Et merci à ****Ash**** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre non plus ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**M.** Beurk se révéla être revenu seul. Ses sourcils se fronçaient à l'extrême tandis qu'il me transperçait de ses iris grises.  
- M. Jedusor y est pas disponible.  
Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, j'offris à mon interlocuteur un sourire d'excuse :  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je reviendrai une prochaine fois !  
Rien ne m'importait plus, en effet, que de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. M. Beurk, cependant, ne semblait pas partager le même souhait que moi :  
- Non, miss, restez.  
Je demeurai sans voix, un long moment. Aucun de nous ne paraissait prêt à poursuivre le dialogue ; l'instant fut en suspens, le temps s'était arrêté. Je soupçonnai que l'homme devait savourer mon appréhension. Il laissa encore flotter le silence, puis se décida à me préciser sa pensée :  
- J'voudrais pas qu'une n'velle recrue nous échappe, c'srait dommage. Restez miss…  
- Granger. Hermione Granger.  
- Miss Granger. 'Tendons qu'M. Jedusor y revienne, et Barjow aussi. Mais j'redoute les mauvais coups, alors miss, restez. J'du boulot pour vous.  
- Ah, du travail ! fis-je, tentant de paraître ravie.  
- C'pas rémunéré, c'juste un test… tester vot' efficacité.  
- C'est… Ce sera parfait. Que dois-je faire ?  
- Venez.  
Mon état intérieur démentait mon enthousiasme, et ce fut bien peu rassurée que je me contraignis à suivre M. Beurk dans la pièce attenante. L'embrasure de la porte me faisait voir un trou noir, béant, profond comme un abîme. _Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ? _me demandai-je. Je ne pouvais cependant plus reculer. Je songeai à Harry ; il n'aurait pas hésité, lui, surtout si cela était lié à une mission de Dumbledore. Je gardai son image en tête tandis que je pénétrai à la suite de l'homme dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
- La flamme elle s'est 'core éteinte, coquine va.  
La lumière de bougies éclaira bientôt ce que je découvris être un local exigu, dont des étagères encombrées de papiers ornaient les murs. Des dossiers traînaient à terre, des plumes, ainsi que d'autres choses non identifiées, dont je préférai ne pas connaître le nom. Une sorte de bureau, de très petite surface, était collée à une des étagères. Les bougies se trouvaient au sol, et créaient dans la pièce une lueur bleutée ; le plafond m'était invisible, plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Une odeur me parvint aux narines, un mélange d'encens et de moisissure. Je me tournai vers M. Beurk. Il laissait son regard errer dans le local, comme s'il contemplait une beauté perdue, abîmée, et regrettait profondément sa dégradation. J'attendis une parole de sa part.  
- Salle des archives, dit-il enfin.  
- Oh, fis-je inutilement.  
- J'fais des efforts pour la ranger, c'te pièce, mais c'te chose y est pas facile. J'ai t'llment d'choses à faire. Y a pas qu'ranger dans la vie. Ici, tous dossiers des clients. Important. Très important. Vous allez ranger t'ça.  
- Excusez-moi ?  
- C'le boulot du personnel. Miss, classez ces dossiers par ordre alphabétique. L'étagère des A est là. Bon boulot.  
J'eus à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce, murmura d'inintelligibles paroles ; une porte apparut sur l'unique surface de mur qui n'était pas recouverte d'étagères. Il l'ouvrit, pénétra dans une salle voisine, la referma ; j'étais seule. La porte, quant à elle, disparut aussitôt que j'esquissai un pas dans sa direction.  
Un terrible sentiment de prise au pièce me submergea et fit renaître ma panique. J'allai vers la porte qui menait à la boutique ; fermée à clé. Je n'étais pas claustrophobe, cependant la pièce éveillait en moi une angoisse profonde, l'impression de me retrouver enfermée dans une cage. J'inspirai et expirai lentement, m'efforçant au calme. Céder à la panique ne résoudrait rien. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience. On n'allait pas me laisser ici, M. Beurk repasserait par la salle des archives, à coup sûr, et là je réclamerai mon droit. En attendant, autant que je fasse le travail qu'il m'avait confié ; l'humeur du gérant ne serait pas plus belle si je languissais paresseusement. Je me dirigeai vers l'étagère des A qu'il m'avait désignée. _Milicent Gregor, Jonathan Derwich, Megan Soviet _; tout me laissait croire que M. Beurk, question rangement, avait énormément de progrès à faire. Je soupirai. En ramassant quelques dossiers à terre, je notai que certains noms étaient presque invisibles, l'encre atténuée par le temps et son mauvais traitement.  
_Courage, Hermione. C'est beaucoup moins terrifiant que de te mesurer à Voldemort. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre. Tu as craint le pire… Le pire n'est pas arrivé. Pour l'instant. _  
J'avais faim, cependant, mais je devais me résoudre à ne pas recevoir de nourriture dans l'immédiat ; vu le niveau de politesse de M. Beurk, cela m'étonnerait qu'il prêtât attention à ce genre de détails.  
Décidée à prendre mon mal en patience - et de la patience, j'en avais à revendre -, je m'installai au bureau, une pile de parchemins froissés et malodorants devant moi, et commençai mon classement.

Mes paupières supportaient de plus en plus difficilement le poids du sommeil. Ma vision se troublait ; les lettres de noms se mélangeaient, les Anna se transformaient en Nana, les McGregor en Recggor. Trois piles s'entassaient sur le bureau, devant moi, en un équilibre précaire sur la petite surface de bois : une de noms commençant par A, une de noms commençant par B, et une avec le reste. J'avais décidé de procéder deux lettres par deux lettres ; l'espace de mon bureau ne me permettait d'ailleurs pas davantage de possibilités. Je guettais sans cesse sur ma gauche, à l'endroit où M. Beurk avait fait apparaître la porte invisible. En vain ; il me paraissait être la seule âme vivante dans cette bâtisse. Mes membres étaient engourdis par un froid vicieux ; les bougies se consumaient à une rapidité folle, et me plongeait toujours plus dans le noir ; j'aurais bientôt besoin de ma baguette et de ce cher sortilège de _Lumos_.  
Je baillai, des larmes de fatigue apparurent au coin de mes yeux.  
_Je n'en peux plus. Encore un dossier, et je m'endors. Je ne saurai rester éveillée une heure de plus._  
Je pris donc le dossier suivant ; le nom que je lus titilla ma mémoire. _Hepzibah Smith_. Avais-je déjà entendu ce nom, qu'il m'était ainsi familier ? Tant de déjà-vu m'avaient assaillie que je ne doutais plus de moi ; je connaissais ce nom, peut-être même la personne.  
Mais oui ! Harry en avait parlé… Lors de ses « cours privés » avec Dumbledore, lorsqu'il retraçait le passé de Voldemort… Celui-ci avait tué Hepzibah Smith, en ensorcelant son elfe de maison. La révolte prit possession de moi ; je feuilletai le dossier ; les dates de visites, les objets vendu et acquis défilèrent, et je devinai bientôt que la femme se trouvait encore vivante. Mes mains tremblèrent. _Vivante ! _J'avais le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses et d'empêcher son meurtre ; ce n'était pas par hasard, j'en étais persuadée, que le dossier d'Hepzibah Smith était tombé entre mes mains. Il y avait quelque chose de calculé ; je ne croyais naturellement pas aux prédictions, mais les coïncidences, elles, me poussaient à réfléchir. Je forçai mon esprit à me souvenir plus précisément de ce que Harry avait raconté au sujet de cet épisode de la vie de Voldemort ; mais je le sentais trop embrumé pour réfléchir correctement. Je plaçai le dossier d'Hepzibah Smith en évidence sur une des piles, et sans demander mon reste, ma tête s'affala sur le bureau ; je fus immédiatement emportée par le sommeil qui menaçait déjà depuis des heures. 

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'ignorai d'abord ce qui m'avait réveillée. Puis je sentis une main sur mon épaule ; un vent de frayeur souffla en moi, je poussai un cri ; la main se retira. Je me levai, me retournai ; M. Beurk se tenait devant moi, baguette en main, seule source de lumière.  
_Tu vas te faire gronder ma petite _, me disais-je, persuadée qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas facilement de m'être endormie sur ma ô combien importante tâche.  
Visiblement, je me trompais, car il resta muet. Le halo de la lueur de sa baguette le rendait plus voûté et plus étrange encore ; j'étais loin de me sentir à l'aise. Etonnement, je ressentais une incroyable impression de repos malgré mon malaise ; j'avais dû dormir longtemps.  
M. Beurk et moi restâmes longtemps immobiles, tels des statues de pierre. Enfin, il daigna faire un mouvement ; d'un signe de tête, il m'indiqua la porte qui menait à la boutique. Il s'y dirigea avant que j'eusse pu émettre un son. Docile, je le suivis, inquiète de son absence de réaction.  
La boutique ne laissait pas présager que le matin était levé, au-dehors ; faute sans doute aux vitrines poussiéreuses. Le lustre au plafond baignait toujours la pièce d'une lumière sale, qui me parut flouter ma vision.

Je remarquai rapidement que M. Beurk et moi n'étions pas seuls. Une seconde, je craignis que Voldemort se trouvait devant le comptoir ; mais je réalisai vite que ce n'était nullement lui. L'homme que je voyais était de taille assez grande, mince, vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Sa figure, je la notai extrêmement pâle, malingre, pourvue d'un petit nez pointu, éclairée par des yeux bleu foncé ; ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé, tirant sur le noir, étaient noués en un catogan négligé. Il me fit penser à une chauve-souris bizarre, mal nourrie et dont l'état d'affamée ne pouvait la rendre que plus dangereuse encore. Je déduisis qu'il devait s'agir du cogérant, je le saluai donc ainsi :  
- Bonjour, M. Barjow. Je suis Hermione Granger…  
- Beurk m'a tout dit, m'interrompit-il.  
Sa voix était rauque ; sa parole résonna plusieurs secondes entre les murs de la boutique, tel un lugubre écho.  
- M. Jedusor étant indisponible, continua-t-il, nous ne pouvons confirmer votre propos, ni vous engager.  
- Je comprends.  
M. Barjow plissa le nez ; il semblait avoir le même tic que son compagnon.  
- Vous devez savoir, miss, que nous n'engageons pas facilement.  
- Je… Je m'en doute.  
- Il nous faut vérifier votre… valeur.  
Je le regardai sans comprendre, attendant une explication. Il ne m'en donna pas. Il se contenta de me désigner la sortie de la boutique d'un large geste du bras :  
- Je vous en prie, après vous.  
Voyant que j'hésitai et que je m'apprêtai à faire entendre ma voix, M. Barjow me coupa :  
- Nous n'aimons pas trop les questions, miss Granger. Il va vous falloir apprendre l'obéissance.  
Je n'appréciai guère son ton, cependant, je me tus. Je le suivis au dehors. L'air était d'un froid vif, mordant. Je frissonnai, regrettai de n'avoir pas de manteau ou de cape. Derrière moi, je sentais la présence de M. Beurk.  
M. Barjow se mit à remonter la ruelle ; je ne pus que faire de même. Avec l'impression d'être une prisonnière entre ses deux geôliers, je marchai alors vers une destination inconnue.


	4. Epreuve

**Et voilà le chapitre promis ! Bonne lecture !**

**Lycann**** : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec la mise en page, j'avais bien aéré le texte et effectivement il s'est mis en tout un bloc. J'espère avoir rectifié le problème. Quant à Hermione qui n'utilise pas la magie, je voulais simplement souligner son désarroi, qui est tel qu'elle n'est plus elle-même... en tout cas en ce début, les choses sont bien différentes dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que la mise en page sera bonne cette fois ! :) Merci de ta remarque. **

Le vent me battait en pleine figure et de collaient des mèches de ma chevelure sur mon visage. Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un rêve ; oui, c'était irréel, de remonter l'Allée des Embrumes, en compagnie de Barjow et Beurk, dans une époque passée à la mienne. Il m'était difficile de réaliser pleinement ma situation ; je me sentais déjà morte, dans un au-delà étrange ; le combat à Poudlard, la débâcle, tout me paraissait loin, à des années-lumière. J'avais imaginé un paradis plus agréable, non balayé par le froid et dont le chemin n'était pas parsemé de personnes inquiétantes, aux faces cachées sous des foulards ou des capes, aux seuls yeux visibles, nous scrutant intensément à notre passage, de temps à autre un passant inclinait le buste à l'intention de Barjow et de Beurk ; ils répondaient à peine au salut. Je levai la tête, distinguai l'ombre d'un soleil. La matinée devait être avancée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens fouiner encore près d'ici hein ? Va-t-en la vieille, si tu veux pas faire plus ample connaissance avec ma baguette !  
Une silhouette emmitouflée dans des tissus couleur grise, voûtée, traversa le trottoir devant nous. Un homme, de l'autre côté, gesticulait avec fureur, les joues rougies ; puis il rentra dans sa boutique, que je vis être une librairie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire ; cependant ce sourire avait quelque chose d'amer. Ces livres que j'apercevais entassés derrière les vitrines ne concernaient certainement pas les sujets que j'aimais à lire d'habitude ; j'imaginai divers termes de magie noire inscrits sur les reliures usées. Je me rappelai l'ouvrage que j'avais consulté lors de ma recherche sur les Horcruxes ; il m'avait suffi pour la vie.  
Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas le temps de m'attarder ; M. Barjow, devant, avançait d'un pas vif, et M. Beurk, derrière, n'était pas en reste, je sentais son regard oppressant sur mon dos.  
Il ne me sembla faire que marcher, marcher, toujours remonter la ruelle, sans fin. J'étais à la fois craintive et impatiente que le voyage se termine.

Je sentis le trottoir s'aplanir doucement, puis je vis les dalles faire place à un chemin de terre. Il était humide, signe de dernière pluie. Autour, de l'herbe haute s'étendait, la plupart mauvaise ; non loin, j'aperçus les têtes de hauts sapins ; un bois, ou une forêt. Malgré moi, je plissai le nez, comme ayant hérité la manie de mes compagnons. Qu'est-ce qui m'attendait ? Vérifier ma valeur, avait dit Barjow. Je pensai immédiatement à un test, qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
_Si je m'élance en courant sur les côtés, à travers l'herbe, arriveraient-ils à m'attraper ? _songeai-je.  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'hypothéquer davantage ; M. Barjow s'arrêta ; fin du voyage. Terminus, tout le monde descend.  
Je stoppai. M. Barjow regardait la foule d'arbres devant ; à côté de moi, M. Beurk, lui, me fixait, un côté de sa bouche étiré en un sourire narquois.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demandai-je. Quelle genre… d'épreuve voulez-vous me faire passer ?  
M. Beurk ricana. M. Barjow répondit :  
- Une épreuve ? Voyons, miss, si M. Jedusor vous a recommandée, rien ne devrait vous effrayer ; au contraire, je vous devine exercée à ce type de choses.  
- Quel type de choses ?  
- Vous verrez bien.  
Tout ce mystère commençait à m'agacer :  
- N'ai-je pas droit à une explication ?  
- C'que la d'moiselle elle exige, fit M. Beurk.  
Son compagnon l'ignora. Il me transperça de ses yeux bleus, qui immédiatement me semblèrent prendre une teinte violacée :  
- Vous le désirez vraiment, miss Granger ? Vous pourriez réellement être effrayée.  
Je me doutais bien qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : me donner ces explications si effrayantes. J'hésitai alors à continuer sur ma voie. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de le faire, car M. Barjow parut tout à fait disposé soudain à m'éclairer :  
- Vous voyez cette forêt, miss ?  
- Bien belle, bien verte la f'rêt, commenta M. Beurk, qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il était habité par quelque excitation. Mais elle a pas belle histoire, c'te f'rêt !  
- Beurk, voyons, laisse-moi raconter à la demoiselle, lui lança son compagnon, à moitié irrité. Donc, reprit-il à mon intention, cette forêt ne portait aucun nom, il y a une dizaine d'années. Personnellement, je trouve absurde de donner un nom à un stupide groupe de sapins. Cependant on lui en a donné un, dès qu'il… y a eu la tragédie.  
Il scruta ma réaction. Je tentai de paraître impassible, mais sa voix, rauque et murmurante, me fit tressaillir.  
- Jane Mirrow est son nom à présent, poursuivit-il, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi. Cette Jane Mirrow a existé, réellement ; on l'associe en général à la légende, mais elle a été véritablement de ce monde.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je malgré moi, comme déjà ensorcelée par le récit.

- Jane Mirrow a connu un sort des plus tristes, répondit M. Barjow. Mais miss, laissez-moi prendre l'histoire par le début. Cette jeune fille faisait partie d'une famille où le père descendait d'une noble lignée de forgerons - ah oui, je dois nous préciser qu'elle était moldue, tout à fait innocente.  
« Ainsi, cette famille désirait ardemment un fils pour perpétuer cette ligne. Il y eut une fille, deux filles, puis trois filles - Jane fut cette dernière. La mère avait atteint un âge difficile, le père n'y croyait plus. Il décida alors d'agir contre la nature : il voulut élever sa plus jeune fille, Jane, comme un garçon, comme un homme, digne des Mirrow.

« Cette résolution fut une erreur ; car Jane, alors âgée de seize ans, ne possédait aucunement une nature malléable ; ses sœurs étaient parties construire leur vie à la ville, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle seule devait se soumettre à une volonté contraire à la sienne. Jane était féminine, et de fort caractère ; deux traits qui, vous le devinez, causèrent bien du tort au père, et à la mère également, qui dut subir de longues journées de disputes et de mauvaise humeur.  
« Le père cependant ne voulait abandonner son projet ; il traitait Jane de fille maudite, indigne, l'accusait de vouloir détruire la noble lignée des Mirrow ; elle, évidemment, ne laissait pas les insultes l'atteindre sans répliquer. Elle se promit qu'à ses dix-huit ans, elle s'en irait. Elle désirait la ville ? Elle s'en irait à la ville, comme ses sœurs. Sa résolution était prise. C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, lorsque la maison fut endormie, elle plia bagage et s'en alla.

M. Barjow s'interrompit. Sur ma peau, je sentais mille fourmis s'agiter.  
- Vous voulez la suite ?  
Je ne répondis pas ; il interpréta mon silence comme un oui. Malgré moi, je devais reconnaître que j'étais curieuse. Il continua donc: 

- Avant de poursuivre, il me faut aller du côté de l'actualité du monde des sorciers d'il y a dix ans. Vous étiez très jeune, sans doute vous ne vous rappelez pas de l'événement - je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Peter Kinley s'est évadé d'Azkaban à la même période.

- 'Faut dire qu'c'est pas tout prop' c'qu'il a fait, intervint M. Beurk.  
M. Barjow eut un sourire énigmatique.

- En effet, il avait l'esprit quelque peu… dérangé. Je veux dire par là que sa principale occupation était de dénicher des jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge, belles et candides, de les tuer, et de les pendre à un arbre. C'est ce qu'on appelle… un psychopathe, c'est exactement cela. Cela peut vous sembler grossier, mais je ne fais que conter la stricte vérité. Il exerçait un art, selon lui, un art affreux, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cultiver. Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban alors, chose exceptionnelle - les évasions sont rares car difficiles, vous devez le savoir miss - et cela avait insufflé une immense panique à la population sorcière.

-Je… Je m'en doute, fis-je, frissonnante.  
Je me sentais véritablement _hypnotisée_ par les paroles de M. Barjow ; il en avait conscience, car il souriait ; mais son sourire ne possédait rien d'amical. Il paraissait plutôt se réjouir de mon trouble. De nouveau, sa voix rauque s'éleva, caverneuse :

- On le recherchait ce moment-là sans relâche ; Jane Mirrow, inconsciente du danger, s'est aventurée seule, la nuit. Vous devinez la suite, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce la peine de vous la révéler ? Oui, je vais quand même vous la dire clairement, je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées.  
Ainsi, on raconte que la jeune fille, pour rejoindre la ville, a dû passer par cette forêt. Je dis bien « a dû », car plus jamais personne ne l'a revu, ni ici chez elle, ni en ville. Des recherches ont été menées, en vain ; c'est que les Moldus ignoraient tout de Peter Kinley.

- Vous… Je… La jeune fille… Il l'a tuée ? Fis-je.  
- Tout le porte à croire. Je n'en doute quant à moi pas une seule seconde. Une légende s'est créée, qui raconte que son fantôme erre dans cette forêt, toujours fuyant son poursuivant.  
Je demandai alors :  
- Et Peter Kinley ?  
M. Barjow sourit largement ; ce fut M. Beurk qui répondit :  
- Lui, et ben on le dit pas mort, il est toujours là l'monsieur, dans la forêt ! Y en a qui'l croient mort, mais non non non, j'suis sûr pas ! Barjow aussi hein ?  
- Effectivement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort.  
Il me scruta intensément.  
- Vous, miss, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Je… n'ai pas d'avis sur la question.  
- Vous allez en avoir un.

Surprise, je l'interrogeai : - Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
- Votre « épreuve », la voilà.  
M. Barjow me désigna la forêt d'un long doigt blanchâtre, aux jointures saillantes :  
- Vous allez rendre une petite visite à Jane. Si elle existe, bien entendu. Vous nous en donnerez des nouvelles.  
Je demeurai sans voix. En temps normal, je ne croyais guère les légendes, les histoires de fantômes, ou ce genre de choses que Luna Lovegood aimait à raconter. En cet instant cependant, je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de la certitude que tout était vrai. La révélation de Barjow quant à mon « test » me transforma en glace. Voyant que je restai silencieuse, il me relança :  
- Et bien miss, on a perdu sa langue ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ça qui doit vous effrayer. Avoir gagné l'amitié de M. Jedusor devrait vous avoir vacciné contre les choses terribles… n'est-ce pas ? Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête ; renoncez, si vous voulez.  
- Mais 'lors faudra pas r'venir ici hein ! Fit M. Beurk.  
- D'accord, j'y vais, lâchai-je. J'y vais.  
_La mission, pense à la mission._ Je ne faisais que penser à cela ; une énorme appréhension l'engloutissait. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre, à part y aller ? Retourner dans le présent ? Non, je m'étais engagée ; le recul n'était plus admis.

- Il vous suffira d'y pénétrer, d'y rester une demi-heure - ce n'est pas long - et de revenir. Très simple, fit M. Barjow. Ah, j'allais oublier…  
Il tendit vers main sa main pâle.  
- Votre baguette.  
Je le regardai sans comprendre.  
- Ma baguette ?  
- Si vous savez-vous débrouillez sans le moindre artifice, vous n'en aurez que davantage de mérite.  
- Impossible ! Je refuse.  
Me séparer de ma baguette me paraissait inimaginable.  
- Miss… commença M. Barjow d'une voix où pointait la menace.  
- On la laisse là, on s'en va, pas b'soin d'une trouillarde chez Barjow et Beurk, dit son compagnon. Allez, Barjow, on s'en va. Y en a marre ici.  
- D'accord, fis-je à contrecœur. Je vous confie ma baguette.  
_Satané mission ! _rageai-je intérieurement.  
- Parfait, miss. Allez-y. On vous attend.  
Je lui accordai un dernier regard, assez long pour remarquer l'air moqueur qu'il affichait. _Je vais leur apprendre moi, qu'une jeune fille peut se débrouiller sans artifice. Et que cette légende… n'est qu'une stupide, vulgaire légende. _  
Soudain saisie d'une brusque détermination, je me mis d'un pas rapide en marche vers la forêt. _Jane Mirrow, Peter Kinley, à nous trois - si vous existez bien sûr._


	5. Ordres

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée du retard de publication, j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer dans mes études... Voici le chapitre 5, et pour me faire pardonner je publierai le 6 avant la fin de la semaine ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**M**a détermination s'émoussait au fur et à mesure de mes pas sur le sol meuble de la forêt dite de Jane Mirrow. Cette jeune fille me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, y penser me faisait frissonner ; et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.  
Les frondaisons des sapins masquaient la lueur du jour, si bien que les lieux étaient éclairés d'un étrange halo bleu pâle ; une brume s'enroulait autour des troncs ; de multiples bruits me parvenaient aux oreilles, sans que je pusse en déterminer la nature, et sans voir la moindre âme vivante, oiseau ou écureuil.  
Je stoppai très vite après mon entrée dans la forêt. Il ne fallait pas que je m'aventure plus loin ; l'épreuve serait réussie si je restais ici une demi-heure, aucun n'avait précisé que je devais exécuter une promenade. Il suffisait donc que je reste là, tranquillement, et le tour sera joué.

Cela m'aurait été facile si mes pensées n'étaient obsédées par l'histoire racontée par Barjow. Il ne l'avait dite, j'en étais certaine, que pour m'effrayer ; une légende ne devient réelle que quand ses auditeurs la prennent véritablement pour une réalité.  
Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y croire ; aussi ma résolution de ne pas bouger tenait tout autant au souhait de ne pas me fatiguer inutilement qu'au désir de ne pas forcer une éventuelle rencontre avec le fantôme de Jane Mirrow - ou pire, avec Peter Kinley !

Je m'assis au pied d'un des innombrables sapins, appuyai mon dos contre son écorce rugueuse, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je laissai mon regard errer à l'entour, mais il y avait peu à observer ; la brume voilait la vision ; le paysage était monotone. _Comme dans toute forêt _, soupirai-je.

Je perçus soudain un bruit qui se distinguait des autres, plus net et plus précis. Ou plutôt : je crus percevoir, car après avoir jeté un œil autour de moi, rien ne m'indiquait un quelconque mouvement aux environs.  
_Lève-toi_.  
Cette sensation de sérénité… Qu'elle était subite et étrange ! Ce besoin de me lever, dont me pressait ma voix intérieure, si soudain soit-il, ne me paraissait nullement incongru ; légère, je me redressai vivement.  
Une fois debout, l'incompréhension m'envahit. Pourquoi m'étais-je mise debout ?  
_Marche. _  
Marcher ?  
A nouveau, la certitude de ce besoin fut en mon esprit, incontestable ; je me mis en marche, tranquille, comme j'aurais entrepris une promenade normale. Je prêtais à peine attention à la brume qui s'intensifiait et devenait aussi épaisse qu'un brouillard, à l'obscurité qui s'installait.  
Combien de temps dura ma folie ? Je l'ignorai, mais suffisamment pour que, dans un retour de lucidité, je me rende compte que je ne savais où j'avais atterri, ni par quel chemin. Comme si j'avais tourné sur moi-même, mon sens de l'orientation était brouillé, perdu.

Je réalisai que j'étais dans une clairière. Un trou de ciel bleu m'apparaissait, au-dessus de ma tête ; les arbres avaient laissé place à quelques grandes pierres, grises et plates. Une herbe clairsemée colorait le sol de vert défraîchi. Une forte odeur de terre pénétrait mes narines.  
_Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? _rageai-je contre moi-même, tandis que je tentai de trouver un quelconque indice qui m'aurait aidée à retrouver mon chemin.  
_Avance_.  
Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver ; j'avais encore du temps devant moi ; autant avancer, explorer la petite clairière, profiter de l'air pur de la nature.  
Tandis que je me mettais en mouvement, une voix à l'intérieur de moi me cria soudain :  
_Ne bouge pas ! Danger ! _  
Danger ?  
Mon sentiment de légèreté disparut. Je me trouvais à proximité d'une des grandes pierres plates. A nouveau, je ne pus mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'avait poussée à avancer.  
Puis je compris, soudain.

Un frisson parcourut chaque membre de mon corps, remonta le long de mon échine. Je fus subitement incapable de bouger, comme gelée sur place - mais non de froid ; de terreur. Si je m'étais changée en statue, mon esprit, lui, bouillonnait, réfléchissait à toute allure.  
L'évidence m'était apparue, comme si tout ce temps, j'avais été aveugle ; j'aurais dû me rendre compte de ce qui m'arrivait, après tout, j'avais connu Harry Potter et Maugrey Fol Œil !  
J'avais été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium.  
Je me rappelai ce que j'avais lu ; la théorie apprise s'appliqua parfaitement à ce que je venais de vivre. Loin de m'apaiser, ma lucidité fit naître en moi une peur incontrôlable - _qui m'avait lancé ce sort ? Qui m'avait enjoint de m'avancer, de partir me perdre dans cette forêt ? _  
Quelqu'un se trouvait là, tout près de moi ; et ce n'était pas un animal, c'était un homme, un _sorcier_, suffisamment dénué de scrupules que pour lancer à une jeune fille sans défense un Sortilège Impardonnable.  
Serait-ce…  
Serait-ce Peter Kinley, le dangereux psychopathe - dont on ne savait s'il était mort ou vivant ?  
_Il vit toujours_, réalisai-je avec horreur.  
Il fallait que je parte.  
Mais où ? J'avais perdu mon chemin.  
Je n'arrivai à réfléchir correctement ; j'imaginais mon corps pendu à un arbre, terrible signature de l'homme évadé, coupable de la disparition de la pauvre Jane Mirrow…  
_Assieds-toi._  
Non !

_Je ne veux pas_. Ma voix intérieure, la vraie, était prête à lutter ; je ne devais pas me laisser faire. De toutes mes forces, je voulus repousser l'ordre parasite, je pensai à Ron, à Harry, à ma mission - _je ne pouvais pas tout abandonner, si bêtement…_  
_ASSIEDS-TOI ! _  
_Non ! Je ne veux PAS ! _

Ce fut comme si on m'avait projetée en avant, et qu'en même temps, on m'avait giflée ; je perdis l'équilibre, tombai à genoux sur le sol meuble. Ma respiration était saccadée, mes muscles endoloris, comme si je venais de fournir un effort physique considérable - ce qui, sans doute, devait être le cas. Pressentant une menace, je me dépêchai de me relever, et m'apprêtai à entamer une course folle, n'importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin de cette carrière maléfique, lorsque je suspendis tout mouvement.  
Assis en face de moi sur la pierre plate, décontracté, se trouvait un homme.  
Peter Kinley… ?  
Une intuition étrange - fausse, peut-être - me souffla que ce n'était pas le dangereux psychopathe évadé d'Azkaban. La personne que je voyais là était plutôt jeune, je la situerais dans la vingtaine d'années ; sa robe de sorcier était impeccable, élégante même ; la noirceur de son vêtement contrastait avec la peau pâle de son visage, mais s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux, d'un noir profond, que j'aurais presque pu confondre avec la pupille.  
Je restai immobile, à fixer l'apparition. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer clairement si celle-ci était réelle ou un effet de mon imagination excitée par la peur. Bien que je pressentis le danger, je ne m'enfuyais pas ; d'ailleurs, où se trouvait la menace ? Ici, ou plus loin ? Toute alternative me paraissait risquée.  
Un long moment passa, fait d'hésitation ; je ne m'en allais toujours pas. Le regard du jeune homme assis me scrutait, intense ; j'eus la très nette impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi, de déceler la nature de mes intentions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme si j'eus dit quelque chose qui l'eût contrarié.

- Alors… Sa voix s'éleva, grave. Un frisson me parcourut toute entière.  
- Alors… miss… Granger, c'est cela ? Hermione Granger, si je me souviens mieux.  
Le malaise m'envahit, plus puissant que ma surprise. J'esquissai un mouvement de retrait. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres minces.  
- Vous vous en allez déjà ? Comme c'est dommage, nous venons à peine de faire connaissance.  
- Je ne vous connais pas.  
La réplique avait jailli, tremblante, avant que j'eusse pu la retenir.  
Son sourire s'élargit, il se leva.  
- Moi, je vous connais déjà très bien, miss. Vous êtes, je le crains, une menteuse éhontée.  
- Une menteuse éhontée, répétai-je stupidement.  
Les éléments s'emboîtaient avec difficulté dans mon esprit ; peut-être, au fond, craignais-je de réaliser la vérité ? Sans doute, une sourde angoisse m'empêchait de réfléchir librement ; ce face à face rendait le silence oppressant. J'attendais que mon interlocuteur le brisât, ce lourd silence ; cependant, il ne me parut pas disposé à le faire. Au contraire, lui semblait savourer cette confrontation ; il m'observait, de haut en bas, et lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur mon visage, mes joues, je les sentais rougir malgré moi. Tandis qu'en moi-même je maudissais ma faiblesse, mon cœur tambourinait à une vitesse terrible, je n'entendis plus à mes oreilles que son battement rapide.

- Je disais…  
Sa voix, de nouveau, résonna, tel un écho. Je me forçai à écouter, attentivement, car j'allais être bientôt éclairée sur la situation, sur l'identité de l'homme.  
- Je disais, continuait-il, face à moi, me dominant d'une tête, que vous étiez, miss Granger, une menteuse éhontée. Il paraît, contrairement à ce que vous m'avez affirmé, que vous me connaissez très bien ; que, même, j'étais votre ami. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit ?  
Les coups de mon cœur contre ma poitrine, violents comme s'il désirait sortir de moi, me rendaient presque sourde à ses paroles. Mes mots à moi restaient coincés dans ma gorge ; ils arrivaient à peine à s'assembler pour former une phrase à la syntaxe correcte. Ainsi, je demeurai silencieuse, supportant grâce à mes dernières forces le regard noir, scrutateur, qui n'admettait pas un battement de cil.  
- Avez-vous perdu votre langue, miss ? Il est très impoli de ne pas répondre à une question. Mais vous allez répondre à _ma_ question : oui ou non, avez-vous affirmé me connaître, moi, dans le seul but d'obtenir un poste chez Barjow & Beurk ?  
Ma bouche s'assécha ; dans un effort surhumain, je soufflai, avant d'être coupée de ma respiration :  
- Tom Jedusor…  
Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Grave, je le fixai, attendant - je ne savais quoi.  
Lui souriait.


	6. Arrangement

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci à Lycann et Ayame raving-mad pour leurs commentaires ! Je n'ai pas posté depuis un petit temps, j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi et j'ai bien cru que mes fichiers allaient être définitivement effacés^^ Je rattrape donc mon retard et publierai deux chapitres aujourd'hui et sans doute demain aussi ;) Bonne lecture ! **

**L**e terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort, dont même le _nom_ était craint, la menace qui pesait sur le monde des sorciers, le redoutable ennemi de Harry - et de tous ceux qui luttent contre le Mal -, l'assassin, se trouvait face à moi ; proche, _si proche_…

Sans doute, j'aurais dû ressentir de la haine, de la terreur ; mais ce jeune homme me paraissait tellement _ordinaire_. Certes, j'avais peur, mais il ne s'agissait pas de la peur que j'aurais ressentie devant Voldemort ; plutôt celle éprouvée quand une jeune fille sans moyen de défense - moi - se retrouvait confrontée, au beau milieu d'une forêt brumeuse, à un homme inconnu.  
C'était comme le loup qui se déguisait en agneau pour mieux approcher sa proie ; je voyais devant moi le Jedusor de façade, au visage humain ; cependant, en lui, je devinais la foule d'intentions mauvaises, les pulsions assassines en ébullition, sa cruelle nature.

Ainsi, ce ne fut pas à cause de son apparence que je reculai. Face à mon retrait, le sourire de Jedusor s'effaça, ses traits se durcirent - il me sembla, en l'espace d'une seconde, apercevoir sa réelle figure -, mais il se reprit vite et afficha une mine avenante, quoique crispée :  
- Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi. Je vais vous apprendre la politesse, miss Granger.  
Cette dernière phrase résonna comme un ultimatum. Si je ne lui donnais pas d'explication immédiate, qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait de moi ? J'arrêtai de reculer, à présent quelque cinq mètres me séparaient de lui. Toute ma force, je la concentrai afin de produire une parole cohérente :  
- Je… Je n'ai pas menti.  
Ma voix m'apparut différente, extrêmement aiguë. Par réflexe, je portai la main à ma gorge. Jedusor me scruta intensément ; ses sourcils se froncèrent ; il sembla subitement déstabilisé. Je n'y prêtai guère d'attention alors, je ne songeai qu'à la suite de mon mensonge :  
- Ou un peu, peut-être, je le confesse. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, nous ne sommes donc pas amis, je ne vous connais pas personnellement - juste de réputation.

Jedusor ouvrit grand ses yeux noirs :  
- De réputation ?  
- J'ai été élève à Poudlard.  
Il resta impassible, néanmoins je pressentais qu'il devait être intéressé. Cette intuition m'encouragea à poursuivre :  
- Le professeur Slughorn aime à parler de ses élèves préférés ; il vous a cité, a discouru au sujet de vos talents multiples, a confié ses désirs quant à un avenir brillant de votre part. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris sa déception de vous voir, vous, si brillant, travailler dans une vulgaire boutique comme Barjow & Beurk.  
Le rire de Jedusor se fit entendre ; sans humour cependant, et aigu, étrange contraste avec le grave de sa voix remarqué jusqu'alors.  
- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Avec tout le respect que je porte aux professeurs de Poudlard, leur souhait de me voir gravir les échelons d'une carrière ministérielle m'a toujours agacé, exaspéré même. Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, de considérer ce genre d'avenir comme le plus grand et le plus noble qui soit…

Son regard me quitta un instant, se perdit. Quant à moi, mon assurance augmentait ; mon histoire tenait la route. Moi-même, je me trouvais surprise de la rapidité et de l'aisance avec lesquelles je l'avais imaginée. La preuve que, dans les moments critiques, nos frontières physiques et intellectuelles sont repoussées au-delà de nos capacités quotidiennes.  
Je ne ressentais aucune inquiétude, seulement ma volonté exacerbée de sortir de cette forêt, de retrouver ma baguette. Je n'avais que cet objectif en tête, la pensée même de ma mission fut reléguée au second plan.

Jedusor me fixait à nouveau.  
- Alors miss ? J'attends la suite. Je suis heureux d'entendre que des propos me concernant ont atterri dans vos oreilles - flatteurs, quoique quelque peu déçus. Mais je ne suis pas éclairé sur votre présence auprès de moi.  
- Et bien, sachant que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'une perspective d'avenir et de carrière, et que je m'apprêtais à prendre une année sabbatique, le professeur Slughorn m'a confié une mission.  
- Tiens donc ?  
De mon ton le plus convaincant, je continuai :  
- Vous ramener à la raison. Je devais tenter de vous persuader de vous engager dans une autre voie ; en même temps, je me disais pouvoir être engagée dans cette boutique.  
- En d'autres mots, me voler ma place ?  
- Non non, bien sûr que non, m'empressai-je de dire. En vérité, j'avais bien peu d'espoir quant à la réussite de cette mission ; si je crois ce qu'on m'a dit sur vous, à savoir que vous êtes un homme intelligent, vous ne pourriez avoir agi ainsi par stupidité.  
J'espérai que la flatterie serait efficace. Ma confiance en moi, doucement, retombait à un point plus bas. Dans ma tête, mon histoire m'avait paru tout à fait convenable, plausible ; formulée à voix haute, elle sonnait faux.  
Je ne voyais rien d'autre à ajouter ; quelque peu dépitée, j'attendis une réaction de la part de Jedusor.  
Il m'observait avec grande attention. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir, puis l'horreur me frappa ; il allait essayer de lire dans mon esprit ! N'était-il pas extrêmement doué en legilimencie ; raison pour laquelle Rogue, à une époque, avait donné à Harry des cours particuliers d'occlumancie ?  
Je ne possédais aucune défense. J'essayais de me débarrasser de toute pensée, de vider mon esprit, mais cela était inutile, je le savais. Jedusor allait, en premier, découvrir l'énormité de mon mensonge ; ensuite, plus grave encore, savoir que je venais d'un autre temps, connaître mes souvenirs. Je m'étonnai d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas lu en moi avant, et qu'il ne m'ait pas déjà foudroyé sur place.  
Il ne semblait pas disposé à m'attaquer, ce qui me parut bizarre. Encore une fois, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son visage revêtit un aspect sévère, inquisiteur. Il pencha la tête de côté. Je remarquai que sa mâchoire se crispait. Le sourire qu'il m'adressa, déformé, n'avait rien d'amical :  
- Miss Granger… Dois-je vous croire ?  
Surprise, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable question.  
- A présent, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je mente. Je cherchais simplement du travail, et j'ai profité de ce que le professeur Slughorn avait dit ; j'avoue mon procédé malhonnête.  
- La fin justifie les moyens, fit Jedusor, comme s'il m'approuvait.  
Après un court silence, il me demanda :  
- Avez-vous votre baguette ?  
_Il veut se mesurer à moi ? _  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas ; M. Barjow me l'a…  
- Bien, m'interrompit-il. Ce sera pour plus tard.  
_Le duel est donc reporté_, me dis-je. _Que va-t-il donc faire de moi ? _L'appréhension me tordait le ventre ; je n'avais aucune certitude quant au fait qu'il me croyait ou non. Même, quel avantage aurait-il, lui, être maléfique, à sortir une stupide jeune fille d'un lieu menaçant ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, bien sûr, absolument rien - peut-être même m'achèverait-il, ici et maintenant.

La tension rendait mon corps aussi immobile qu'une statue. Jedusor continuait de me considérer, de son regard profond, sombre. Je le comparai au trou d'un abîme, inconnu et dangereux.  
Il paraissait en pleine réflexion, comme s'il évaluait mon mérite de rester ou non en vie. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage - qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
- Je vais vous faire une faveur.  
Il avança d'un pas vers moi.  
- Il est rare que j'accorde des faveurs, savez-vous ? Là, je vais faire une exception. Vous vous demandez pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre, il enchaîna :  
- Vous ne le saurez pas ; pas pour l'instant. Cela dit, votre espérance de vie me semble très limitée, aussi ne commettez pas d'acte imprudent. Cela équivaudrait au suicide. Si vous ne vous sentez pas de taille à suivre mes ordres, nous pouvons en finir immédiatement ; cela m'éviterait de perdre mon temps, ce dont j'ai horreur.  
Jedusor sortit sa baguette de sa robe ; il y fit courir ses longs doigts pâles.  
- Que décidez-vous ?  
Mon corps fut pris d'un tremblement nerveux ; le voir baguette en main, prêt à faire de moi un souvenir vite oublié aussitôt que j'aurais refusé de lui obéir, m'emplissait d'une immense nervosité.  
Il me proposait un échange : pour partir d'ici, il fallait suivre ses ordres ; sinon, autant mourir tout de suite.  
Je n'avais pas à hésiter, quoique l'alternative me parut également menaçante :  
- Je ne commettrai aucun acte qui put me porter préjudice ; ainsi, je m'engage à… me plier à tous vos désirs.  
- Vous parlez très bien, sourit Jedusor. Vous avez le mérite d'avoir un semblant de jugeote. Bien.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de le voir s'approcher ; il fut d'une rapidité telle que j'eus à peine l'occasion de pousser un cri de surprise, tandis que je sentais qu'il m'agrippait, et transplanait avec moi.

J'eus la désagréable impression d'être tortillée dans tous les sens, de tenter de passer une entrée trop petite pour moi ; j'y parvins quand même, mais ce fut complètement retournée, que j'atterris sur une surface dure. Tremblante, je m'écroulai sur une herbe humide.


	7. L'impasse

**I**l me fallut une bonne poignée de secondes pour reprendre complètement mes esprits, et me rendre compte qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Le temps ne pouvait être plus morose ; clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, je ne voyais que le gris du ciel, le vert défraîchi de l'herbe, et le brun boueux du chemin de terre.  
On ne me proposa aucune aide pour me relever - rien d'étonnant. Je me redressai seule. Devant moi, Jedusor parlait à voix basse à Barjow et Beurk, qui, eux, me jetaient des coups d'œil méfiants.  
- C'quand même 'ne menteuse, grogna M. Beurk, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.  
Jedusor ne répondit rien. Son regard se dirigea vers moi. Je me sentis aussitôt déshabillée - sensation des plus désagréables.  
- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, me lança-t-il sèchement. Dépêchez-vous, suivez-moi.  
Amère, j'obtempérai. Intérieurement, je bouillonnai en voyant les deux gérants de boutique esquisser à mon égard de petits sourires moqueurs.  
Je réalisai alors que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Désireuse de faire ravaler à Barjow son air narquois, je me plantai devant lui :  
- J'ai passé l'épreuve. Rien de bien terrible. Rendez-moi ma baguette, à présent.  
Son sourire s'évanouit. Je le vis tourner la tête du côté de Jedusor, mais celui-ci se trouvait complètement désintéressé de la scène. L'homme marmonna une parole inintelligible - je préférai d'ailleurs ne pas comprendre - et me tendit ma baguette.  
La récupérer me procura un sentiment de soulagement tel que je n'en avais pas ressenti depuis… longtemps, trop longtemps me semblait-il.  
Je ne me souciai pas de ce que Barjow et Beurk comptaient faire ; j'emboîtai le pas à Jedusor.

Celui-ci marchait vite, et ne m'attendait pas - naturellement. Il était conscient, sans doute, de la menace que notre marché faisait peser sur ma tête. Tout ce mystère quant à mon avenir me frustrait. Qu'allait-il me demander ? Et, surtout, après, quand il n'aurait plus besoin de moi, que ferait-il ? Bien qu'il me soit difficile de le réaliser, c'était bien de _Voldemort_ dont il s'agissait - _Voldemort_ ! Aucun sentiment, aucun scrupule, aucune pitié. Il me semblait déjà extraordinaire qu'il ne m'ait pas abandonnée dans cette forêt, ou tuée en lisant mes pensées, découvrant ainsi mes intentions.  
_Ne repose pas sur tes lauriers_, me disais-je. _Il t'a épargnée seulement pour que tu lui rendes un service - rien d'autre. _

Nous arrivâmes à nouveau dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un brouillard courait dans la ruelle ; je dus accélérer mon pas pour ne pas perdre Jedusor.  
J'eus encore le temps de réfléchir, avant qu'il ne me mette face à l'exécution du « service ». J'avais besoin de cette réflexion solitaire, car ma mission me perturbait grandement. J'ignorais ce que Dumbledore aurait attendu de moi ; tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait prendre le mal par les racines, empêcher Tom Jedusor de devenir le Lord Voldemort de mon présent - belle théorie. Mais, la pratique… ? Ardue.  
Pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse et à la panique, je me reposais sur l'intelligence et la sagesse légendaire de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ; sans doute aucun, il avait dû tout prévoir : à un moment, la révélation de ce que je devais faire allait m'apparaître, aussi claire qu'une évidence.  
Ce qu'il me restait, maintenant, c'était de laisser le destin décider de mon sort ; je devais rester vivante ; le reste, l'avenir me le dira.

Je n'eus plus le temps de m'attarder sur mes pensées ; nous étions parvenus à la boutique Barjow & Beurk. Sur une pancarte, sur l'entrée, s'inscrivait en lettres grossières : _FERME - REVENEZ PLUS TARD. _  
Jedusor sortit des plis de sa robe un trousseau de clés, à l'aide duquel il ouvrit la porte. En l'espace de quelques secondes, lorsque je me trouvai suffisamment proche de lui, j'eus l'occasion de respirer son parfum ; je n'arrivai pas à déterminer sa nature, je devinai seulement qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une fragrance artificielle, achetée en magasin - ce ne devait d'ailleurs pas être le genre d'un futur Voldemort, de s'acheter des flacons de parfum.  
Je fus troublée et surprise par la senteur ; je fus honteuse, subitement, car elle m'avait été agréable. Comment… Comment pouvais-je considérer cet homme comme un être normal ? Il était le pire ennemi que je puisse avoir ! Oui, il était mon ennemi ; et moi, je le suivais, je me félicitais de sa bonté de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve, je trouvais son parfum _agréable_ ?  
Si Ron ou Harry avait en cet instant connu mes pensées, j'en serais morte, littéralement.  
Peut-être n'étais-je pas si intelligente que cela, finalement ? Le véritable bon sens, n'était-ce donc pas de reconnaître le mal et de le combattre ? Ce que, manifestement, je ne faisais pas.

- Je vous laisse dehors ?  
La voix grave et sèche me tira de mon état second, et je revins à la réalité, plus abattue que jamais. Jedusor me tenait la porte ; en entrant, je murmurai un « merci », que je considérai comme un simple réflexe de politesse.  
D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le lustre au plafond ; il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte derrière le comptoir, l'ouvrit, et pénétra dans la salle des archives. Quant à moi, je restai dans la boutique, les yeux fixés sur la pièce à présent éclairées, où s'affairait le jeune homme. Finalement, je me décidai à approcher, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.  
Je me plantai sur le seuil. Jedusor avait en main deux dossiers ; il en rangea un dans sa robe, l'autre, il le garda.  
- Nous partons. Ne restez pas plantée là, ainsi ; c'est terriblement agaçant. Adaptez-vous à mon rythme. Je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais répliqué à cette impolitesse. À la place, je m'écartai pour le laisser sortir. Je m'apprêtai à lui emboîter aussitôt le pas, quand soudain je fus prise d'un doute. Je devais vérifier, et vite. J'éclairai la salle exiguë à l'aide de ma baguette, me dirigeai vers le bureau.  
Il ne me fallut que très peu de temps pour me rendre compte ; ma subite intuition s'était confirmée.  
Le dossier d'Hepzibah Smith avait disparu.

- Où étiez-vous donc restée ?  
Dehors, devant la boutique, Tom Jedusor me toisait, l'air agacé. Je me retrouvai face à lui ; cette proximité me gêna. Je m'éloignai donc de lui, me postai au milieu de la rue :  
- Si nous sommes pressés, allons-y ! Ne perdons pas ne serait-ce qu'une minute.  
Il leva un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
À présent, ce fut moi qui marchait devant - chose étrange car j'ignorais où nous nous rendions.  
Il finit cependant par me dépasser. En arrivant à ma hauteur, il me lança un regard intense. Je tentai de le soutenir, mais malgré moi, je baissai les yeux. Je ralentis. Jedusor passa devant. Je me mordis les lèvres, à la fois troublée et furieuse de mon trouble. Celui-ci, j'en étais persuadée, était dû à ma difficulté de voir en l'homme le terrible mage noir ; mais il le fallait ; si je n'en prenais pas rapidement conscience, cet aveuglement me serait tôt ou tard fatal.  
Quand sa voix s'éleva soudain, tandis que nous descendions encore et toujours dans la venelle, je sursautai, tant je fus surprise qu'il brisât le brumeux silence alentour :  
- D'où venez-vous exactement, miss Granger ?  
Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, stupéfaite de sa question, que je ne comprenais pas. Elle devait pourtant avoir un sens, une certaine importance pour lui - il n'était pas stupide.  
- Je… Je viens de Poudlard.  
Je pressentais que ce n'était pas ce genre de réponse qu'il attendait de moi, pourtant, il n'ajouta rien. Intriguée au plus haut point, je l'aurais interrogée sur le pourquoi de sa question si mon instinct me m'avait soufflé que je me mettrais moi-même dans l'embarras.

Nous continuâmes ainsi sans un mot.  
Des filets de pluie plus denses s'étaient mis à tomber, s'écrasant sauvagement sur les dalles grisâtres de la ruelle. Ma chevelure s'alourdissait, gonflée d'eau.  
Je ressentis alors comme jamais la fatigue. Il me semblait que des jours et des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon voyage dans le temps ; des mois, des années même, pendant lesquels je n'aurais fait que marcher, marcher encore, sans le moindre repos. J'avais faim, aussi, horriblement.  
Mon épuisement augmentait avec mon irritation, au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Le sol s'était fait glissant. Je faillis m'étaler de tout mon long, poussai un petit cri, de justesse je repris mon équilibre.  
Jedusor, lui, ne me prêtait aucune attention. J'avais cependant le sentiment d'être surveillée ; j'aurais pu m'enfuir, mais s'il avait besoin de moi, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de me laisser ainsi derrière lui en liberté. Je jetai un œil derrière moi ; des comparses nous suivraient-ils ? De futurs Mangemorts ?  
_Arrête de divaguer_, m'ordonnai-je.

Je me trouvais à ce point aux prises avec moi-même et mes sombres pensées, que je remarquai à peine que Jedusor venait de s'engager dans une impasse sur la droite. Je m'empressai de le suivre ; il ouvrait la porte d'une petite bâtisse.  
Ici, nous étions protégés de la pluie par un porche. J'essorai mes cheveux et ma robe trempées.  
Jedusor était entré ; je fis de même. Je n'aurais pu me trouver moins rassurée ; je me sentais sur le point de me jeter aveuglément dans la gueule du loup, de pénétrer dans ce qui serait le dernier endroit de ma vie que je verrais. Un long frisson me parcourut, du bout de mes orteils jusqu'à mon échine - et non à cause du froid.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais pénétré dans un petit hall sombre ; en face de moi s'élevait un escalier en bois - qui, soit dit en passant, me paraissait très peu solide -, à ma droite se trouvait une porte, ouverte, menant à une autre pièce.  
Jedusor s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un salon et d'une salle à manger. Les tons foncés dominaient ; le mobilier était très maigre, et tout était mis et rangé d'une façon des plus méticuleuses - il était presque difficile de croire que quelqu'un habitait ici.  
- Asseyez-vous.  
Occupée à regarder par une des deux fenêtres, qui donnait sur une cour grise et exiguë, je sursautai. Les jambes flageolantes, j'obéis sans me sentir contrariée par le ton péremptoire du jeune homme.  
- J'ai des choses à régler. Restez ici, et ne vous avisez pas à vous montrer trop curieuse.  
D'humeur irritable, je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer :  
- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?  
Jedusor me jaugea, comme s'il estimait à nouveau mon droit de rester en vie. Il porta sa main à l'endroit où, je supposais, se trouvait sa baguette ; mais il ne la sortit pas.  
- Une assistance dans le travail, répondit-il, évasif. Vous devez bien servir à quelque chose, puisque vous vous êtes trouvée sur mon chemin. Voyez-vous, je ne crois pas au hasard.  
Un long moment passa, un moment de silence, pendant lequel, tous deux, nous nous jaugions, l'un au regard pénétrant, l'autre aux yeux baissés, pressentant dans ces dernières paroles une chose peu rassurante.

- Très bien, fit Jedusor. Nous allons voir.  
Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire ; chacun de ses propos me paraissait si étrange, si… menaçant. Le danger était là, plus aucun doute, en la personne de cet homme debout en face de moi ; lui qui me tenait en sa merci.  
- Je ne vous laisse pas longtemps ici, miss.  
Il ajouta :  
- N'oubliez pas : pas de curiosité mal placée ; ou d'intention malsaine. Bien compris?  
On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas-âge ; je coinçai ma réplique au fond de ma gorge.  
_Ne l'irrite pas, Hermione_, m'ordonnai-je.  
Il fallait croire que mon pouvoir sur moi-même n'était pas si faible ; j'arrivai à demeurer silencieuse.  
Jedusor, lui aussi, se taisait. Il me regarda encore, puis tourna les talons. Je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée claquer, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il était parti.  
La première chose que je fis fut de me rendre dans la cuisine, attenante. Je dénichai quelque nourriture, frugale certes, mais qui me ranima. Manger ne semblait pas pour moi une intention malsaine.  
Je revins dans le salon - salle à manger, nu de toute décoration - impersonnel. Rien qui n'aurait pu m'aider à cerner Voldemort, à trouver un point faible.  
Mais en avait-il, de point faible ? Si même Harry…  
_Non. Ne pense pas à ça. _  
Je fus soudain prise d'une envie irrésistible. J'allai dans le hall ; puis me dirigeai vers la porte.  
_Est-il si imprudent que pour…?_  
J'avais, un instant, sous-estimé l'homme ; car aussitôt que ma main se posa sur la poignée, un tremblement s'empara de moi, comme si j'avais été foudroyée par quelque terrible sortilège. Je reculai, sonnée.  
_Pas de curiosité mal placée. _  
J'avais compris. Il ne me restait plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience.  
Je retournai dans le salon, l'esprit en ébullition, m'assis sur un fauteuil - dur et froid.  
Je décidai de mettre le temps dont je disposais à profit ; je me mis donc à réfléchir à ma mission, plus intensément que jamais.


	8. Attaque

**L**e silence de la pièce rendait mon esprit bourdonnant, j'éprouvais le plus grand mal à réfléchir correctement. Il fallut que je mis en œuvre toutes mes forces pour pouvoir me concentrer sur ma principale préoccupation : la mission confiée par Dumbledore.  
Elle me paraissait dénuée de sens. S'agissait-il de noyer Jedusor avec de belles paroles, sur l'amour, l'amitié ? De le convaincre qu'il existait d'autres valeurs que la domination et le pouvoir ? De lui dire, comme une mère à son enfant désobéissant : _Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas tuer les gens ! C'est mal, de tuer. Si tu continues, tu deviendras un grand méchant plus tard. _  
Parfaitement ridicule.  
D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Répandre la mort et la terreur ? D'après tout ce que Harry nous avait révélé, à Ron et à moi, Voldemort avait déjà possédé une mauvaise nature dès son plus jeune âge, à l'orphelinat, où il effrayait les autres enfants.  
Avais-je réellement la capacité de changer un pareil être ? Dans la vingtaine d'années, qui plus est, et convaincu d'un avenir grandiose. Son projet de création d'Horcruxes était là ; ce n'était pas moi qui allait le changer.  
Alors, que faire ? Comment agir ? Un mur immense se dressait devant moi, impossible à franchir.

Soudain, la terrible évidence me frappa.  
_Eliminer le mal à la racine_… Cela n'aurait pu signifier autre chose ; j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.  
La nausée s'empara de moi - peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû manger. Je me levai, brusquement, fus prise de vertige.  
Non, Dumbledore n'aurait quand même pas voulu… cela ?  
_Hermione, c'était un derniers recours ; il n'a pas vu d'autre solution. Face à un tel monstre, Lord Voldemort, il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul recours, Harry lui-même l'avait compris. _  
Le seul recours, c'était le meurtre.

- Non…  
Le mot s'était échappé de mes lèvres. Je me figeai, debout, au milieu du salon. Il me semblait ne plus jamais pouvoir bouger, je resterais ainsi, immobile, pour l'éternité - j'aurais tout donné pour ne plus être là, ne plus avoir la charge de cette… mission à accomplir !  
Tout était clair, à présent. La tâche de Harry s'était reportée sur moi. L'Elu, l'Espoir mort, il lui fallait un remplaçant - logique. Le choix s'était porté sur moi, moi que Dumbledore estimait comme intelligente et pleine de bon sens. Sans doute comptait-il sur ma présence d'esprit pour réaliser au plus vite ma mission et en finir le plus rapidement possible.  
Il m'avait sur-estimée ; peut-être mon âme était-elle trop pure, trop sage que pour saisir ce concept d'_élimination totale et définitive_.  
_C'est pour le plus grand bien_, me disais-je, amère de devoir me ramener à cette formule.

Mes doigts, mes mains, tout mon corps tremblait. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me calmer.  
Je devais tuer Voldemort.  
C'était cela, ou le laisser devenir plus maléfique encore.  
C'était cela, ou le laisser tuer et faire tuer des milliers de gens ; des que je connaissais, même.  
Les parents de Harry seraient saufs.  
Dumbledore vivrait.  
Il n'y aurait pas de bataille à Poudlard, et ni Harry, ni Tonks, ni Lupin, ni Fred, ni … Ron, car il avait succombé, lui aussi, j'en avais le terrible pressentiment.  
Les larmes vinrent à mes yeux sans que j'eusse pu les retenir. Elles roulaient sur mes joues, les griffaient comme si elles avaient été des lames de couteau.  
Eprouver de la réticence à en finir avec un homme tel que Voldemort était indigne… honteux… Comment pouvais-je… ?  
Mon cœur battait à toute allure, comme s'il voulait sortir de mon corps, s'enfuir de moi, moi, si abjecte…  
Dumbledore s'était trompé. Je n'étais pas la bonne personne. J'étais… faible. Trop faible.  
Je tentai de refouler des sentiments trop purs, essayai de glisser en mon esprit le détachement et la froideur. Ce n'était pas une tâche aisée.  
_Allez, Hermione. Il faut que tu te rachètes de tes mauvaises pensées ; accomplis ta tâche. _

Mais il se trouvait un problème. Dumbledore avait commis une erreur dans la préparation de la potion, j'en étais certaine. À l'époque où je me trouvais, Jedusor avait créé un Horcruxe, déjà ; chose qui le rapprochait d'une immortalité.  
Certes, il n'y en avait pas sept ; mais comment pouvais-je savoir où se trouvait cet Horcrixe, et comment l'éliminer ? Car il fallait que je l'élimine ; sinon, je ne pouvais rien contre cet homme. Il resterait rattaché à la vie, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, trouvera le moyen de revenir, comme, après avoir été réduit à l'état de moins qu'un spectre, il l'avait fait lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.  
_Réfléchis_.  
Je serrai fort mes paupières fermées, douloureusement, tentant de retenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore.  
Quel était le premier Horcruxe ? Non, ce n'était pas le médaillon… c'était…  
La bague.  
La bague, dont le fragment de l'âme qui s'y trouvait avait été détruite par Dumbledore.  
Elle était frappée d'un maléfice puissant ; Dumbledore y avait laissé sa main, devenue alors impotente.  
C'était fou, complètement fou ; comment devais-je faire ? _Que_ devais-je faire?  
Le mur dressé devant moi s'était élevé de plusieurs mètres - plus infranchissable encore.

_Non… Je me trompais. _  
Le premier Horcruxe n'était pas la bague !  
C'était le journal intime, créé par la mort de Mimi Geignarde.  
Accablée, je me laissai tomber dans le fauteuil.  
Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me lamenter davantage ; un froissement de tissu me fit lever la tête.  
Jedusor était revenu.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Je devais me trouver en un bien bel état : les joues rouges, parsemées de traces de larmes, la chevelure ébouriffée ; je redoutais les questions qu'il aurait pu me poser.  
Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il restait devant moi, sa haute taille me dominant, moi, recroquevillée - chétive.  
Qu'aurait fait Harry à ma place ?  
Il aurait sorti sa baguette, aurait lancé le sortilège de mort. Quoi d'autre, devant l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents ?  
Non… Je ne pouvais pas.  
Pourtant, ma main se porta vers l'endroit où se trouvait ma baguette, en un imperceptible mouvement - qui n'échappa pas à Jedusor.  
- Que faites-vous ?  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et en fus troublée ; dans les yeux du jeune homme en face de moi, je ne voyais pas que de la froideur et de la cruauté, mais aussi… était-ce possible… une lueur d'incompréhension ?  
Je me levai, essayant de masquer ce trouble ; mais je soupçonnai mes joues d'avoir rougi davantage.  
- Je n'irai pas avec vous.  
Aucune réaction.  
- Je ne vous accompagnerai nulle part.  
Il me sembla que la figure de Jedusor pâlit, que ses traits se crispaient.  
Je ne voyais plus l'utilité de jouer à un jeu futile ; pourquoi le suivre, obéir à ses ordres ? Il était mon ennemi, et ma mission était claire - pas de sentiments, il fallait en finir. Il suffisait d'éliminer l'homme devant moi - quant aux Horcruxes, je me débrouillerai plus tard, d'ailleurs j'avais toujours le moyen de contacter le Dumbledore de l'époque - il saurait, lui. Le plus important me paraissait de détruire la plus redoutable partie de son âme, pas encore entièrement ravagée, encore un peu humaine : elle se trouvait devant moi, dans ce corps.

- Très bien, nous pouvons rester ici.  
Décontenancée, je le fixai, sans expression, désireuse de déceler sur son visage une trace de ses intentions. Il arborait un petit sourire en coin, qui me parut totalement inadapté à la situation. Cela ne lui faisait-il donc rien, qu'on lui résistât de la sorte ? Je pressentis une menace. Je sortis ma baguette. Je tremblais, ma bouche s'asséchait ; je crus que j'allais m'évanouir.  
Tout me semblait irréel ; pourquoi lui ne réagissait-il pas ? Il se contentait de m'observer, comme on observait un animal en cage pour analyser ses réactions.  
J'étais capable, pourtant, de le réduire à un état fantomatique. Cela ne me nécessitait qu'une formule, une simple formule.  
Mais elle m'était imprononçable…  
Sans doute dut-il sentir mon hésitation, car Jedusor n'agissait toujours pas. Il paraissait même trop confiant ; étais-je tombée dans un piège ? M'avait-il manipulée ? Avais-je agi sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ?  
Je l'ignorais ; mon esprit se trouvait embrouillé. Ma vision même devenait floue, je distinguais à peine l'homme en face de moi.  
_C'est un monstre, Hermione, un monstre. Rappelle-toi tout ce qui va être commis par sa faute. _  
Je changeai de position, baguette en main, tentant de garder les yeux fixés sur lui. Je reculai, pointai mon arme vers lui ; j'hésitais toujours. Peut-être attendais-je une réaction de sa part ? En le menaçant ainsi, je le mettais au défi. Il croyait sans doute qu'une jeune fille de ma constitution ne saurait le mettre en péril ?  
Un élan impétueux s'empara de moi. Je dirigeai ma baguette droit sur lui ; j'étais prête à lancer le sortilège.

La formule s'apprêtait à jaillir de ma bouche, lorsque soudain, je sentis mon corps projeté en arrière, cogner contre un mur ; mes forces me quittaient ; ce fut le noir autour de moi.


	9. Prisonnière

**J**e croyais être sur le point de sortir d'un sommeil ordinaire, mais la difficulté que j'éprouvais à soulever mes paupières lourdes, si lourdes, et la sensation de vertige croissante qui m'envahissait, m'indiquaient le contraire. Je parvins enfin à ouvrir les yeux ; ma vision était trouble. Mon corps entier souffrait de courbatures terribles, comme si je m'étais adonnée à un exercice de contorsionniste bien au-delà de mes compétences.  
Si mes capacités physiques se trouvaient amoindries, ce n'était pas le cas de mon esprit. Aussitôt qu'il fut conscient, le poids de la réalité l'accabla, ainsi que celui du souvenir ; sûrement, je devais être morte.  
_J'ai moins souffert que ce que j'aurais imaginé quant à ma mort_, songeai-je. Quoiqu'à présent, dans l'autre monde, ce soient mille douleurs qui m'assaillent.  
Sans doute me punissait-on pour mes pensées mauvaises que j'avais eues. Je le méritais. Cependant, je ressentais une folle envie de _voir_ reverrais-je Harry, Ron, tous les autres ?  
Cet espoir ranima complètement mes facultés visuelles ; et bien que le vertige, toujours, m'habitât, rien ne comptait plus guère que l'observation du nouvel endroit dans lequel j'avais atterri à cause de ma stupide témérité.

Ma désillusion fut des plus vives.  
Pas de blancheur éclatante, de visages souriants, de plaines verdoyantes, de lieu extraordinaire dont j'avais souvent lu les descriptions dans des livres de contes et légendes. Je l'admettais, je qualifiais de stupide le fait d'y croire, cependant mon imagination ne possédait pas d'autre référence.  
J'étais alors convaincue de la non-existence de ces belles choses de l'autre vie, d'une existence nouvelle ; devant moi, un mur qui avait dû être d'un éclatant vert bouteille en des temps anciens, mais qui à présent revêtait un aspect verdâtre, un plancher de bois sombre, me paraissant très instable, une unique chaise, qui, bien qu'abîmée, me semblait la seule chose qui fût en bon état.  
Ce n'était pas tout.  
Il se trouvait également un homme. Debout, à côté de la chaise. Il me fixait d'un regard impénétrable, dont je n'aurais su dire s'il était bien ou malveillant ; mon instinct, néanmoins, me souffla qu'il s'agissait fort de cette dernière option.  
Il était désagréablement familier.  
Je voulus pousser un cri, mais, étrangement, de ma bouche aucun son ne sortit.  
Il sourit.  
- Un difficulté à vous exprimer, miss ?  
Je le regardai avancer, paniquée. Il s'arrêta cependant à distance de moi.  
Emplie d'effroi, je réalisai que je me trouvais assise sur un siège - des plus inconfortables, il faut le noter -, les bras le long du corps, celui-ci entièrement raide, comme si j'étais ligotée, entravée par des liens invisibles. Je tentai de bouger, en vain ; cela confirma mon intuition : j'étais prisonnière.

Et vivante. Etre vivante, surtout, me plongeait dans une profonde perplexité : _Voldemort_ m'aurait-il épargnée ? _Epargnée_ ? Cela semblait impossible, je rêvais. Oui, c'était certainement cela : je me trouvais en plein dans un rêve, dans une chimère, que mon imagination avait forgée dans l'inconscience de la mort ; bientôt je serais envoyée dans l'autre monde, mais mon esprit, encore, se retrouvait rattaché à la vie. Il fallait que j'attende. Je fermai les paupières, de toutes mes forces, concentrai toute mon énergie pour quitter ce cauchemar. J'attendais que la conscience, définitivement, me quittât, mais cette séparation tarda.  
Je rouvris les yeux. Même décor, même situation. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être dans un tribunal, dans l'imminence d'être jugée, mais je n'avais pas droit à la parole ; le juge me jaugeait, devant moi, empli d'intentions cruelles ; quand m'enverrait-il à l'échafaud ?

Je ne parvenais pas à émettre le moindre son ; il m'avait jeté un sort, j'en étais persuadée.  
La terreur m'envahit. Mon sentiment d'impuissance était terrible ; qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? J'avais été stupide d'avoir voulu m'attaquer à cet homme, seul son manque de réaction face à mes menaces avait fait monter mon adrénaline. Maudite sois-je ! Avoir été épargnée ne signifiait pas forcément une bénédiction. La mort, peut-être, m'apparaîtrait comme une délivrance après ce qu'il me destinait ; mais que me destinait-il ?

Jedusor s'était rapproché. Son sourire avait disparu. Il me regardait intensément, avec, dans l'œil, un mélange de menace et de… d'inquiétude ? Oui, il y avait une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux, que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. Un tel sentiment me paraissait si peu appropriée à l'idée que je me faisais de Voldemort… Sur le visage de Tom Jedusor, il était tout à fait normal, et, même, le dotait d'une certaine vulnérabilité.  
_Vulnérable ? Tu divagues_, me réprimandais-je. _N'oublie pas à qui tu as véritablement affaire ! C'est Voldemort, ce n'est pas un homme ! Son âme est tronquée, instable ; ne t'autorise aucune faiblesse. N'oublie pas qui il est. _  
J'avais beau me le répéter, l'exercice se révélait difficile. J'oscillais, chaque seconde, entre la peur, la haine, la pitié et la fascination ; un de ces sentiments, sans doute aucun, me perdrait, à un moment ou à un autre. J'en avais déjà fait les frais, avec mon attaque inconsidérée. Peut-être que ma survie, en fin de compte, était une deuxième chance ? Je n'avais plus droit à l'erreur.

- Cela ne servirait à rien de vous escrimer à parler, dit soudain Jedusor. J'ai, temporairement, tu votre voix. Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de vous exprimer en toute liberté, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Je sentis mon visage se crisper.  
- Les personnes à moitié inconscientes présentent un grand avantage. Savez-vous lequel ?  
Un rapide silence passa avant qu'il reprît :  
- Ah ! J'avais oublié un instant que vous ne pouviez me répondre. Soit, je répondrai à votre place : on peut leur faire avaler n'importe quoi, elles ne s'y opposent guère.  
Je le fixai, les yeux écarquillés ; _que m'avait-il fait ?_  
- Veritaserum, vous connaissez ? Une potion très efficace, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement lorsqu'on se montre réticent.  
Il me sembla me transformer en une statue de glace ; tout mon corps fut gelé, une sensation glacée enveloppa mon cœur. J'étais perdue.  
- Ne vous réjouissez pas du fait que, je vous ai laissé en vie, continua-t-il. Vos heures en ce monde sont comptées. Seulement, je voudrais éclaircir certaines choses ; votre attaque - totalement stupide - m'a décidé à agir plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.  
Il eut un sourire sans joie, à la fois moqueur et cruel. Il prit sa baguette magique, fit glisser ses longs doigts sur sa surface, me transperça d'un regard de feu :  
- Alors, miss, vous êtes prête à me dire toute la vérité ?  
Je me trouvai soudain libérée d'un poids, dont, avant, je n'avais pas pris conscience ; j'étais légère subitement, mais toujours prisonnière. Je sentais qu'en moi, ma volonté se ratatinait ; une docilité qui me parut inacceptable s'empara de moi. J'allais donc tout lui révéler, malgré moi ? Il connaîtrait ma mission - et me tuerait ensuite. J'aurais donc échoué, définitivement ? …tait-ce cela résultat de mon bon sens et de mon intelligence ? Et cet atout que Dumbledore avait mentionné dans sa lettre, quel était-il ? Tout se retrouvait réduit en fumée, envolé.  
Je n'avais plus le choix, désormais ; les mots sortiraient de ma bouche avant que j'aie pu les retenir.

Jedusor m'observa un long moment. Enfin, il m'interrogea :  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Je suis Hermione Granger.  
- Sang-pur ?  
- Je suis d'origine moldue.  
Il plissa le nez, me considéra.  
- Quel sortilège comptiez-vous lancer sur moi ?  
Surprise, je répondis :  
- Vous l'ignorez ? Vous êtes legilimens, pourtant ; ça été, de ma part, une erreur d'avoir agi.  
Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel tous deux nous nous examinions, nos regards rivés l'un vers l'autre, dans un instant d'immobilité totale ; j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'échappait, qu'une pièce de puzzle manquait. Lui aussi, j'en étais sûre, ressentait cela à mon égard.  
- Comment savez-vous que je suis legilimens ? S'enquit-il.  
- Parce que je vous connais très bien.  
Je sentais que les mots fatals, bientôt, allaient sortir de ma bouche ; et je ne pouvais rien absolument rien pour les en empêcher. Il s'en fallait de peu que je ne fonde en larmes ; la fierté qu'il me restait réprima le flot menaçant de mes pleurs.  
Jedusor, de son côté, avait froncé les sourcils. Il avait si souvent eu cette mimique que je conclus qu'une chose obscure devait l'intriguer depuis un bon moment déjà. Serait-il possible que ce soit… moi, l'objet de sa perplexité ? J'attendis qu'il enchaînât, désireuse de savoir ce qui m'échappait.  
- Vous me connaissez très bien, répéta-t-il, chacun des mots résonnant à mes oreilles tel un glas. Nous ne nous sommes pourtant jamais rencontrés, avant hier.  
- Il est impossible de ne pas vous connaître là d'où je viens ; de plus, Harry m'a énormément parlé de vous.  
_Pourquoi disais-je cela ?_ Comment arrêter la cascade de mes paroles ? Il m'était impossible de mentir ; quel affreuse sensation ! Je me trouvais dans un cul-de-sac, et je ne pouvais reculer.  
- Harry ? répéta Jedusor, mettant dans son intonation le point d'interrogation que je redoutais. Suis-je censé le connaître ?  
- Vous le connaîtrez.  
Jedusor eut à peine le temps de répliquer qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, lointain, comme si quelqu'un se fût jeté contre un mur ou une porte. Il se détourna de moi.  
Le silence s'étendit. Lui se tenait immobile, tentant sans doute de percevoir un autre son. Quant à moi, je sentais mon incapacité à mentir faiblir petit à petit. Un espoir commença à naître : les effets du Veritaserum se dissiperaient-ils ? J'ignorais la dose qu'il m'avait fait boire à mon insu, aussi je laissai l'optimisme m'envahir ; optimisme aussitôt remplacé par l'accablement. Jedusor ne laisserait pas les choses ainsi ; il m'administrerait à nouveau la potion, ou m'inciterait de quelque manière que ce soit. J'en avais déjà trop dit. Si seulement j'avais pu bouger, j'aurais pu me saisir de la potion écarlate qui m'aurait fait revenir dans mon présent. Certes, cela s'apparenterait à de la lâcheté… Mais irais-je jusqu'à révéler à Jedusor tout ce que je savais sur son lui futur ? Je ne doutais pas que mes révélations ne feraient que l'exciter davantage ; être craint, posséder le pouvoir, n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il désirait ardemment ? L'image affreuse que je donnerais de Voldemort ne le ferait aucunement reculer, au contraire, je craignais la naissance d'une détermination et d'une cruauté plus féroces.

Son attention était revenue à moi. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux sombres.  
- Je ne vous dirai plus rien, crachai-je soudain.  
Il m'adressa un sourire narquois.  
- Profitez de ce répit, miss. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.  
En une fraction de seconde, il se trouvait près de moi. Ma respiration en fut presque coupée.  
- Je n'ai pas qu'à faire avec vous, murmura-t-il. Le temps des vérités s'est peut-être écoulé, mais cela ne fait rien ; je reviendrai vite, et, je peux vous l'assurer, vous parlerez une soirée durant ; je saurai tout de vous.  
Il appuya ses mains sur le dossier de mon siège. Nous nous trouvions si proches que nos souffles se mêlaient. Cette proximité me troublait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Il dut percevoir mon mouvement car il esquissa un sourire satisfait.  
- Je n'apprécie pas de rester dans l'ignorance. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de lire en vous ? Vous devez être dotée d'une particularité qui m'est inconnue ; mais certainement rien d'extraordinaire, un simple tour de passe-passe que, bien assez tôt, j'arriverais à déjouer.  
On aurait dit qu'il se rassurait lui-même.  
- Les effets du Veritaserum devraient certes s'être dissipés à cette heure, cependant je veux m'en assurer, sur cette dernière question essentielle : d'où venez-vous ?  
Je craignis de céder une réponse véritable. Je luttai quelques instants contre moi-même ; la potion de vérité tentait encore de fléchir ma volonté, mais je ressortis vainqueur du combat :  
- Je vous l'ai dit, je viens de Poudlard. Relâchez-moi immédiatement - je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ignore pourquoi vous ne savez lire dans mes pensées, cela est-il peut-être dû à une faiblesse de votre part ?  
Je sus aussitôt que je l'avais piqué à vif. Son regard me transperça ; j'eus l'impression d'une lame de couteau s'enfonçant dans ma poitrine.

Soudain, il se redressa, recula. Il arborait un petit sourire condescendant.  
- Sachez, miss, que je ne tolère aucune faiblesse.  
Jedusor semblant hésiter à partir. _Une affaire doit le retenir ailleurs_, songeai-je. _Un mauvais coup, sûrement. A voir avec Hepzibah Smith ? _  
Je me rappelai du dossier. L'horreur s'empara de moi. S'il se rendait chez elle, la pauvre femme verrait son arrêt de mort signé. Pouvais-je vraiment laisser faire cela ? Mais comment empêcher sa perte ? J'étais coincée.  
- Aucune chance de vous libérer, me lança-t-il, voyant que j'essayais subrepticement de me défaire de mes liens invisibles. Vous vous trouvez donc contrainte à rester sagement ici. Le contraire, d'ailleurs, se révélerait aussi stupide que de tenter de m'attaquer. Ne croyez pas que mon incapacité passagère à exercer sur vous la legilimencie - que vous qualifiez ridiculement de « faiblesse » - vous offre quelque protection.  
Jedusor me toisa, comme pour me défier de le contredire. Je baissai la tête. Je sentis longtemps son regard sur moi ; puis il me donna congé de sa présence. J'entendis la porte de ma prison se fermer - à double tour, à n'en pas douter -, et moi je demeurai là, ligotée, forcée à l'immobilité, mon corps endolori. La pièce était sombre, et l'angoisse montait en moi.  
Pour y faire face, je ne voyais qu'un unique moyen : chercher comment je pouvais sortir d'ici, et empêcher Hepzibah Smith de connaître un sort fatal.  
Je n'avais le pouvoir d'éliminer Voldemort ? Soit ; il me fallait épargner sa victime.  
Cela constituait ma mission de secours. Bien maigre, certes ; cela valait toujours mieux que de céder à la lâcheté et de retourner à mon époque.  
Le bruit sourd de tout à l'heure résonna de nouveau. Je crus un instant que Jedusor revenait.  
Mais rien. Le calme revint, chargé d'un poids immense, s'écraser au-dessus de ma tête.  
Il ne fallait pas que je cède au désespoir. De toutes mes forces, j'exerçai mon intelligence à trouver l'astuce, la formule qui me rendrait à nouveau libre de mes mouvements.


	10. Secours

**J**e me trouvais dans une véritable prison, entravée par des chaînes invisibles, ma seule liberté consistant en celle de penser, de réfléchir, mais mon esprit, à force, s'usait, et il me semblait que toute logique s'effritait. Ce que je vivais, d'ailleurs, se rapprochait de l'absurde : j'étais dans une époque passée, arrivée là par le moyen d'une potion ; c'était un voyage dans le temps qui défiait tout ce que je croyais exister, tout ce que j'avais lu dans les livres. Selon moi, seuls les Retourneurs de temps, d'ailleurs tous détruits à la suite de l'aventure au Département des Mystères, permettaient de remonter un tel nombre d'années ; et encore, pas de manière quasi permanente, comme en cas-ci. Si je le désirais, je pouvais rester indéfiniment ici, construire une nouvelle vie.  
Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas ici pour cela. Dumbledore n'avait pas réfléchi pour moi à une issue à mon désespoir - il pensait que j'agirais.  
J'avais encore beaucoup de travail. Surtout que je me trouvais en une situation pour le moins inextricable, avec ma réflexion qui s'atténuait à cause de la fatigue et du froid.

Une chose me chiffonnait, et revenait régulièrement dans mes pensées : Jedusor avait avoué ne pas être capable de lire en moi ; ce talent de legilimens que j'avais craint n'avait pas lieu d'être. Bénédiction ? Je l'ignorais ; car il n'allait pas lésiné sur les moyens de me faire parler. Je l'intriguais. Je pouvais comprendre une certaine appréhension de sa part ; quiconque, même s'il n'était pas assoiffé de pouvoir, se trouverait désarmé devant une chose qu'il pensait maîtriser, mais qui, en vérité, lui échappait. Je me rappelai ma colère et mon désarroi quand, l'an passé, Harry avait miraculeusement révélé une disposition incroyable pour les potions, et que moi je n'arrivais pas à percer son « secret », tandis que je restais au même stade d'incapacité et d'ignorance.

Je chassai immédiatement ce début d'indulgence et de compassion pour Jedusor. Je devais, pour le vaincre - si j'en étais capable, s'entend -, m'abstenir de songer à des réactions et des sentiments humains de sa part - car il n'était pas humain. Son âme, je ne devais pas l'oublier, était mutilée ; c'était un être instable et dangereux.

J'en vins à une réflexion troublante : et si je l'effrayais ? Par quelque magie que ce soit, je lui étais insondable ; l'inconnu n'était-il pas chose effrayante ?  
_Stupide_, songeai-je aussitôt. _Moi, faire peur à Voldemort ? Même : quel avantage cela me donnerait-il ? Il l'a prouvé plus tard, ce qui lui fait peur, il l'élimine, comme un insecte repoussant. Un petit sortilège, et l'affaire était réglée. C'est comme cela qu'il fonctionne. _  
Je poussai un soupir.  
Toutes ces songeries ne me menaient à rien, sauf à la conclusion qu'il ne me restait qu'à attendre son retour. Je m'étais résignée à demeurer incapable de me libérer, surtout que je n'avais pas ma baguette à portée de main, et que d'ailleurs tout mouvement m'était interdit.  
Un bruit sourd se fit de nouveau entendre. Il attira mon attention, car il se répéta, deux ou trois fois ; je crus un instant que Jedusor était revenu. Puis cela m'apparut comme faux : il se déplaçait toujours silencieusement, avec une discrétion terrifiante.  
Je perçus soudain un _pop ! _plus ou moins sonore, tout près. Signe de transplanage ? Quelqu'un venait-il de pénétrer dans la bâtisse ? Mon cœur se mit à battre avec force. Je tentai de me convaincre qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Jedusor, cependant mon pouvoir de persuasion était faible.

Un plancher grinça. Une porte s'ouvrit. Le calme revint. À mes tempes, le sang descendait en cascade et s'écrasait avec fracas, me mettant en tête un battement puissant et extrêmement dérangeant. Au moins, cela m'empêchait d'hypothéquer ; je me contentais de subir le cours des choses. J'attendais.  
Mais comme pour défier ma patience, l'intrus s'obstinait à demeurer silencieux ; peut-être même était-il parti. La crainte se mêlait à l'espoir d'être secourue ; cependant la pensée qu'une personne qui s'introduisait comme un voleur dans la maison d'un homme dangereux ne devait pas posséder une âme bienveillante atténuait cet espoir.  
Avec un sursaut, je vis soudain la porte de ma prison s'entrouvrir, timidement ; ensuite, la personne qui l'avait poussée abandonna toute prudence et entra brutalement. Je voulus crier mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.  
Devant moi se tenait une personne que je ne connaissais pas, qui n'était pas Jedusor. Ma frayeur diminuait petit à petit, tandis que je me disais que cet intrus ne pouvait être pire que Voldemort.  
C'était en vérité une femme, d'un âge plutôt avancé, car dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais se mêlaient quelques cheveux blancs, qui ressortaient avec éclat de cette chevelure à moitié peignée, mi-longue, relâchée et tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage était pâle, la peau paraissait fatiguée et bien mal soignée, cependant ses yeux, qui me fixaient, bleu foncé, dénotaient une vivacité que l'on ne remarquait ni dans ses traits ni dans son allure voûtée. Seul ce regard éveillait ma méfiance, un instant éteinte par l'impression de faire face à une pauvre dame sans défenses. Sa robe de sorcière était trop longue, et balayait le sol tandis que, à petits pas, elle se dirigeait vers moi.

Mon cœur était étreint par une angoisse naissante du fait qu'elle approchait. La femme me scrutait intensément, d'une manière troublante, de la même façon presque que le faisait Jedusor. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait de saisir le moindre détail de ma physionomie, comme si elle essayait de découvrir quelque chose qui m'aurait rappelée à son souvenir. À quelques pas de moi, elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête. J'en déduis que je devais lui être une parfaite inconnue - ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu que je venais du futur.  
Je restai silencieuse, bien que l'envie de lui demander qui elle était montait. Une ennemie de Jedusor, qui chercherait à le prendre chez lui par surprise ? Ou au contraire sa complice ? Aurait-il changé d'avis, considéré que je menaçais son existence, et décidé de me faire tuer ? Que ce fusse l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités, je n'en étais pas moins contrainte à attendre, immobile, que quelque chose se passât. Je maudis ces chaînes invisibles.  
La femme prit soudain la parole, et me posa la question qui me brûlait moi-même les lèvres :  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Ma bouche sèche, mon esprit en désordre, un long moment, m'empêchèrent d'articuler quoi que ce soit. L'inconnue répéta :  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
Se heurtant à un nouveau silence, elle emprunta une autre direction :  
- Il veut vous tuer ?  
Sans attendre ma réponse, elle fondit sur moi et sembla vouloir me libérer de mes liens. Je constatai qu'ils étaient bels et bien présents, mais invisibles, car lorsqu'elle posa la main sur moi, je ne ressentis pas son contact. Son front se fit soucieux.  
- Il veut vous tuer ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, avec plus de force, un accent très marqué ponctuant sa question.  
Je parvins à hocher la tête, espérant qu'elle me délivrât. Si elle le faisait, ce serait un cadeau du ciel.

Elle parut réfléchir. Son regard bleu brillait anormalement, et je frissonnai. Elle sourit soudain, d'un sourire qui déformait sa bouche en une grimace.  
D'entre ses lèvres sortit un sifflement ; il m'apparut familier, et, en même temps, m'effraya. Le son ne dura pas longtemps, et aussitôt qu'il se fût tu, je sentis un poids se retirer de mon corps : j'étais libre. Avec stupeur, je bougeai mes bras, fixai mes mains, allongeai les jambes ; même si chaque mouvement provoquait un élancement douloureux, je n'en tenais pas compte : la félicité m'envahissait. Elle s'évanouit subitement lorsque je relevai la tête, et que devant moi se présentait un décor sombre et sinistre, que face à moi se tenait une femme, certes à qui je pouvais me montrer reconnaissante, mais qui, pour autant, ne m'inspirait pas entière confiance.  
Je restai assise sur la chaise, hésitant à me lever. J'arrivai à trouver la force de parler:  
- Qui êtes-vous ?  
La réitération de sa propre question la fit de nouveau sourire à la manière d'une grimace. Contrairement à moi, elle n'éprouva aucune méfiance à me répondre :  
- Isabella Gaunt.  
L'étonnement me rendit à nouveau incapable du moindre mouvement. Seul les mots traduisirent ma surprise :  
- Gaunt ? Comme…  
- Vous semblez bien informée. Est-ce pour cela qu'il voulait vous tuer ?  
Je hochai la tête. Une expression navrée s'imprima sur son visage.  
- Partez vite, avant qu'il revienne. Je vous conseille de partir le plus loin possible de lui. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive à ses fins.  
Je fronçai les sourcils :  
- Vous n'insistez pas pour savoir qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait pour m'être retrouvée prisonnière ?  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Cela ne me regarde pas.  
Voyant que je restai immobile, assise, Isabella Gaunt plissa le front d'un air mécontent :  
- C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez de vous avoir libérée ? Vous savez, vous pouvez bien mourir, cela m'est égal ; seulement, que ce soit d'une autre main que la sienne. Je ne veux pas que son âme soit davantage abîmée.

Je me redressai brusquement, chancelai. Serait-ce une alliée ? Je décidai de prendre le risque :  
- Parlez-vous… des Horcruxes ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle, à son tour surprise.  
Déçue, je balançai entre partir de cette bâtisse et interroger la femme. J'entrepris de creuser un peu son identité et de m'en aller ensuite ; cela ne prendrait qu'une poignée de secondes.  
- Isabella Gaunt… Quels liens avez-vous avec Tom Jedusor ? Je ne suis pas au courant de…  
- Avez-vous réellement besoin d'être au courant ? me coupa-t-elle. Cela vous déciderait-il à partir ? Ajouta la femme après un court instant.  
Je fis oui de la tête, résolue à tout pour en savoir davantage.  
- Disons que je suis sa tante. Un membre méconnu de sa famille.  
Elle eut une moue amère ; avant que j'eusse pu demander des précisions, elle s'énervait :  
- Partez vite !  
Une seconde plus tard, elle avait transplané.

Je restai un instant clouée sur place, avec l'impression d'avoir vécu une scène totalement irréelle. Je m'interrogeai : _Pourquoi m'avait-elle secourue ? Elle ne connaît pas l'existence des Horcruxes, ne saurait rien connaître de l'avenir de Jedusor… Et si elle fait partie de sa famille… _  
J'interrompis brusquement mon cheminement de pensée. Je réfléchirai plus tard : il fallait que je m'en aille ; au sinon, avoir été libérée aurait été vain, et je serais à nouveau à la merci de Voldemort. J'ignorais ce que je ferais au-dehors, mais une chose était sûre : je n'allais pas abandonner l'affaire, ne serait-ce que pour en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle branche inconnue qui venait de surgir de l'arbre généalogique de Jedusor.

Je réalisai que ma baguette n'était pas dans la poche de ma robe - naturellement. Heureusement, il s'y trouvait toujours le flacon de potion écarlate.  
Ma baguette magique devant être aux mains de Jedusor, je dus renoncer avec grand regret à l'avoir comme réconfort.  
_Je la récupérerai plus tard._  
Je décidai de transplaner, comme l'avait fait la femme ; sans doute m'avait-elle pressée de partir car elle avait lancé un sort pour enlever la protection qui m'avait empêchée de partir la dernière fois, quand j'avais tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je me dépêchai donc, craignant de demeurer à nouveau prisonnière ; je pensai de toutes mes forces à l'endroit où j'avais atterri après avoir bu la potion temporelle. J'exécutai le mouvement de transplanage, consciencieusement.  
Une secousse ; la sensation d'être passée de force d'un tuyau très étroit ; mes pieds touchèrent un sol dur, fait de dalles humides. Une fine pluie tombait du ciel qui s'assombrissait. Je réalisai à peine ma chance.  
Je m'appuyai au mur de la maison derrière moi, épuisée. Je me laissai glisser sur le trottoir, et m'abandonnai à des tremblements nerveux.  
En face, la pancarte _Grenow - Potions, Ingrédients_ d'une lugubre boutique était difficilement discernable dans la demi-pénombre qui s'abattait sur l'Allée des Embrumes.  
Que faire à présent ?  
Je ne voulais m'autoriser à dormir sans avoir échafaudé quelque idée de la suite des événements ; le néant m'angoissait. Je me levai avec une vivacité forcée. Rasant les murs des habitations, je me mis en marche, me dirigeant inconsciemment vers la boutique de Barjow et Beurk.  
_Sois prudente, Hermione_, me disais-je. _Pas de précipitation. Si tu le vois, reste cachée. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il t'attrape ? _  
Je frissonnai en songeant à ce Jedusor pourrait me faire s'il voyait que les défenses de sa maison avaient été brisées et que j'avais pu m'enfuir. Vengeance terrible. Je constituerais un objet à éliminer sans plus attendre - il ne m'épargnerait plus.  
J'hésitai alors à aller chez Barjow et Beurk.  
_Où veux-tu aller sinon ? _  
Je n'avais pas d'autre « plan ».  
Si je voulais empêcher Jedusor de tuer Hepzibah Smith, je devais connaître l'adresse de cette dame.  
Mais le dossier, c'était lui qui l'avait.  
Il fallait alors que j'use d'un stratagème très judicieux pour tirer les vers du nez à Barjow ou à Beurk. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils sussent que Jedusor m'avait emprisonnée. Jamais il ne se confierait à eux - à personne d'ailleurs, surtout pas s'il devait révéler quelque chose qui lui échappait.  
Je devais tenter.

Je m'approchais de la boutique. Je traversai la rue, et, toujours en rasant les murs, arrivai près de la porte. Je jetai des regards en tous sens ; personne. Le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérait, excité par une poussée d'adrénaline. Je passai ma tête devant la porte vitrée, essayai de distinguer quelque chose ; malgré la poussière, je crus voir qu'il n'y avait personne, là non plus.  
J'ouvris la porte. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir à pas feutrés ; j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver face à Jedusor.  
Je fis résonner la sonnette. Je me tenais prête à m'enfuir, à me cacher ; je réalisai que mon entreprise était ridicule et stupide. Mais que faire d'autre ? Comment connaître l'adresse d'Hepzibah Smith ? Ce que je faisais était le seul moyen d'avancer dans ma mission - prendre des risques, ou demeurer inactive, ce qui, bien évidemment, me paraissait inadmissible.  
Personne ne venait. La porte derrière le comptoir restait close. Je sonnai une seconde fois.  
Rien ne se passa. Je m'aventurai derrière le comptoir, tentai d'ouvrir la porte de la salle des archives : fermée. Et à quoi bon, puisque le dossier ne s'y trouvait plus ?  
Je jetai un œil vers le comptoir. J'y vis des feuilles froissées, grises, des plumes abîmées, un réservoir d'encre ouvert et certainement sec ; je remarquai également un cahier à la couverture de cuir brun, parsemé de tâches.  
_Un cahier de comptes ? _  
Je l'ouvris ; chacune des pages était cornée à ses extrémités. À peu près la moitié du livre était recouverte d'une petite écriture, aux lettres s'emmêlant les unes aux autres ; parfaitement illisible. Il y avait des noms inscrits, ainsi que des adresses : les tâches du jour. Je soupirai : impossible de déchiffrer le moindre mot ! Cette _Mary_ pouvait tout aussi bien être un _Peter_.  
J'allai à la dernière page annotée. Je me penchai dessus, plissai les yeux ; je devinai plus que ne lis quelques noms, une adresse à Londres, une somme d'argent précisée.  
Je regardai la page précédente.  
Mon cœur fit un bon. Je lus le nom de _Smith_. Etait-ce Hepzibah ? Il n'y avait pas de prénom associé. À côté était inscrit _rmore goblns_. Après un instant de réflexion, je supposai qu'il devait s'agir d'une armure façonnée par les gobelins, ou bien d'une quelconque armoire.  
Et, juste après : _Little J., 2_. Ou bien était-ce un 5 mal dessiné ?  
Il n'y avait pas davantage d'informations. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur les pages d'avant ; je retrouvai une fois le nom de _Smith_, avec cette même annotation, _Little J. _, mais sans numéro.  
Pressée par le temps qui s'écoulait - il me semblait que je venais de passer des heures à feuilleter ce cahier -, je refermai le livre, le remis à sa place, vérifiai rapidement que je n'avais rien dérangé.  
Discrètement, je sortis de la boutique, m'appuyai contre un mur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres. Mon instinct m'indiqua soudain que le danger, par ici, menaçait, et je m'éloignai vite de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Réalisant soudain que je me dirigeais vers l'impasse où habitait Jedusor, je fis demi-tour.

Le jour avait décliné à une vitesse folle ; je ne distinguais que très peu de choses devant moi, tant il faisait sombre. Je guettai un ruelle adjacente où j'aurais pu me reposer avec moins de crainte qu'en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sur la droite s'offrit enfin une étroite venelle, qui se révéla être en réalité un cul-de-sac. Je m'y engageai, tentant de faire abstraction de l'odeur louche qui flottait dans l'air. Je perçus le miaulement d'un chat, pas loin, mais ne vis pas l'animal.  
Ce qui m'environnait m'importait peu ; mes jambes me faisaient atrocement souffrir, j'avais besoin de m'allonger - que ce fût sur un sol sale, en un endroit peu sûr, je n'en tenais guère compte ; il me fallait me reposer, à tout prix, car je sentais l'évanouissement proche.  
Ainsi, je m'allongeai à terre, dans une obscurité presque totale, recroquevillée sur moi-même, priant pour me faire invisible ; mon être était étreint par une peur sourde, mais celle-ci se mit en veille aussitôt que je fermai les yeux et m'embarquai pour un sommeil qui, je le pressentais, serait empli de cauchemars.


End file.
